


Обычные необычные люди

by Reya_Dawnbringer, WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Remix, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Wings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya_Dawnbringer/pseuds/Reya_Dawnbringer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Кроули и Азирафаэль играют в обычных людей. Действия, чувства, мысли, желание сближения - и минимум оккультно-эфирных чудес. Что у них получится?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T





	Обычные необычные люди

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ordinary People (The Anything But Ordinary Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050) by [cimorene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimorene/pseuds/cimorene). 



> Этот фанфик является ремиксом AU Ordinary People автора Daegaer, это фанфик - переделка по книжному канону.

Кроули начал считать ангельский книжный магазинчик почти своим. Он не знал, откуда это пошло.

Все складывалось на удивление удачно — он не мог этого не признать. Жизнь вошла в привычную колею и покатилась по накатанной, а Соглашение постепенно перенеслось на совместные обеды и ужины. Уверенность в том, что их союз не раскроют, крепла с каждой такой встречей, поэтому и Кроули, и Азирафаэль постепенно перестали жить с оглядкой и наконец успокоились. 

Иногда на магазинчике в Сохо появлялась табличка «Закрыто», однако его уважаемый владелец больше не корпел в одиночестве в задней комнате, перечитывая витиеватый рукописный шрифт, часами склонившись над особо редким изданием, — он наслаждался неторопливой беседой за бутылочкой чего-нибудь горячительного. Старинные тексты становились декорацией, обрамляющей сцену. К вящему негодованию самого Кроули, недавно его самого несколько раз приняли за владельца антикварного букинистического магазина — и упорно продолжали так называть, не собираясь останавливаться на достигнутом. Количество случаев, когда посетители принимали его за букиниста, стремительно росло день ото дня. Вероятно, тому виной была их дружба с Азирафаэлем, привычное дружелюбно-фамильярное отношение к нему, или же просто потому, что его тут часто видели: Кроули постоянно заходил к нему в гости.

Душераздирающее отсутствие вкуса и стиля было визитной карточкой Азирафаэля. Кроули быстро обнаружил, что приглашать ангела к себе домой, к белому кожаному дивану и строгому минимализму в интерьере, наносит их общению больше вреда, чем пользы — эти случаи омрачились ожесточенной словесной баталией касательно слова «новомодный». «Ритц» любили оба, но ужинать на выход хотелось не каждый день. И бывали такие дни, когда ангела было за уши не оттащить от любимых книжек.

После того, как его приняли за букиниста в пятидесятый раз, Кроули призадумался. Это было своеобразной вехой, и он решил, что отныне (раз уж его все равно принимают за владельца этого места) он сделает все от него зависящее, чтобы его букинистический магазин напоминал стильную «Бентли», а не подержанную малолитражку “Мини” из семидесятых: в таких вытертая твидовая обивка салона была сплошь усеяна неприглядными пятнами и заштопанными дырками от потушенных сигаретных бычков.

Так как Азирафаэль не собирался никуда переезжать, Кроули понимал, что при таком раскладе ему самому грозит навсегда застрять рядом с ним в неказистом книжном, поэтому единственным выходом из положения становилась радикальная смена всей обстановки.

***

Азирафаэль моргнул.

— Очень милое предложение с твоей стороны, спасибо, Кроули! — сказал он.

Кроули протестующе заворчал.

— Не милое. Ни в коем разе. Я просто не желаю, чтобы все это у кого-то ассоциировалось со мной, — буркнул он и махнул рукой в сторону окна, незнакомого с современными средствами бытовой химии, потому что его до сих пор время от времени протирали по старинке скомканными газетами; в сторону покосившихся фигурных уголков на старинных полках; выразительно глянул на скособоченные плинтусы и разноуровневые перекладины, где скапливались клубочки пыли и любили бродить мыши; повел ладонью и указал на паркет почтенного возраста (без лака, в щербинках и трещинах, весь протоптанный поколениями ног людских). Указал на стены с грязно-розовыми обоями оттенка жидкого мыла в общественных туалетах (к слову, Кроули очень гордился, что именно ему розовое мыло было обязано своим появлением на свет. Он с удовольствием рассказывал ангелу о том, что именно книжный натолкнул его на новое изобретение. Мыло было так себе — оно ничего не очищало, сушило руки и было слишком жидким; многочисленные штаммы бактерий, устойчивых к антибиотикам, оказались приятным бонусом изобретения. Азирафаэль только посмеивался и укоризненно приподнимал брови домиком, но, к большому разочарованию, мылом не впечатлился. Уже потом, когда изобрели автоматическую сушилку для рук и антибактериальный гель, у Кроули закрались подозрения насчет того разговора и последовавших за ним контрпродуктивных придумок, чтобы облегчить жизнь людям). И даже не забыл про первую ступеньку лестницы на второй этаж, которая делала первый шаг немного неустойчивым, потому что разболталась от времени.

— Никакой реновации мне не нужно, — мягко отказался ангел. — Мне нравится как есть.

Кроули фыркнул.

— Реновации? Это ты еще хорошо сказал. Помяни мое слово — если бы Господь был хотя бы вполовину так же мягкосердечен, как ты, люди до сих пор жили бы в Эдеме.

— Здесь уютно.

— Уютно для... для... для какого-нибудь пылевого монстра. Кто там обычно живет в пыли?

Ангел покраснел и начал оправдываться.

— Зато помогает отваживать некоторых покупателей.

— Всех, кому не чуждо ничто человеческое, включая нервную систему? — кисло уточнил Кроули. И добавил, вдруг кое-что вспомнив: — На прошлой неделе у одной из твоих клиенток прямо тут случился приступ астмы! Я сам видел!

Это помогло достучаться до ангела.

— Может, у нее повышенная чувствительность и она так отреагировала на тебя?.. — неуверенно предположил Азирафаэль.

— Без шансов. — Кроули упрямо гнул свое. — Ты знаешь, я распознаю любых гадалок за полтора километра.

— Хм... — раздумчиво произнес Азирафаэль и любовно приложил ладонь к старинному дубовому книжному шкафу, который стоял прямо перед ним, потом начал выводить на его поверхности маленькие кружочки. — Ну ладно, — наконец неохотно уступил он. — Пожалуй, от пыли мне все-таки стоит избавиться. — Он многозначительно посмотрел на плинтус, и...

О нет... о да...

О Господи.

— Не-не-не! — торопливо прервал его Кроули, тут же очень ярко представив себе, что в магазине по-прежнему пыли по колено. — Давай обойдемся без чудес.

Азирафаэль удивленно замолчал.

— Без чудес?.. Зачем?

— Ну... — Кроули раскашлялся и подумал, что с количеством пыли он переборщил, но она по-своему шла этому месту: если Азирафаэль оказывался в лучах солнца, то казалось, что у него снова сияет нимб над головой, сотканный из бессчетного множества танцующих пылинок. — Чтобы все было честно, — отчаянно выкрутился он. — Вряд ли ваша сторона одобряет жульничанье. Мы с тобой все сами переставим, передвинем и перерисуем... э-э-э... — он сделал паузу, лихорадочно вспоминая нужное слово. — Перекрасим. Купим краску. И можем заделать мышиные дырки в полу, и... еще что-нибудь починить, если найдем что-нибудь сломанное... ну... все в таком духе. 

Азирафаэль немножко подумал и ответил не сразу.

— Можем, если для тебя это так важно, друг мой, — наконец сказал он.

С души Кроули словно камень свалился. Но он никак не смел выдать себя и виртуозно поиграл бровями, чтобы скрыть облегчение, которое ему принесло ангельское разрешение на ремонт. Он совершенно не собирался вкладывать так много сил в перемену обстановки магазинчика. Ни капельки и нисколечко. Он мог бы вообще все это не затевать, если бы ему в последнее время не стало так запредельно скучно. С ремонтом же представился хороший повод ошиваться здесь подольше.

— Не ос-с-собенно, — прошипел он. — Я прос-с-сто пытаюсь тебя убедить прис-с-слушатьс-с-ся к голосу разума.

Азирафаэль, думая о чем-то своем, как-то странно и загадочно улыбнулся, похоже, даже не услышав последнюю реплику.

— Просто нужно было мне сразу обо всем сказать... — невпопад пробормотал он.

Кроули решил, что, раз он выиграл, спорить дальше необязательно.

***

На следующий день Кроули появился спозаранку, когда ангел разгадывал кроссворд. Магазин выглядел так, словно с него стерли первый слой пыли, но под ним сразу же оказался еще один, бонусный, чтобы наверняка отвадить чьих-то настырных друзей, которые повадились чуть ли не каждый день захаживать в гости. Почуяв это, Кроули неодобрительно на него фыркнул.

— Кто тебя одурманил? — спросил Кроули у ангела. — Как вообще можно было в здравом уме и твердой памяти согласиться на розовые стены? Почему не сделать их — ну не знаю... более классическими? Черными? Или белыми?

Азирафаэль сказал, что уже не помнит.

— Ты точно хочешь всем этим заниматься, Кроули? Можем бросить все как есть и лучше пойти в «Ритц». Я там не был с...

— С прошлого четверга, — докончил за него Кроули. — Нет, раз уж мы начали. Я думаю, мы с этим разделаемся.

И они принялись за дело.

В процессе Кроули выяснил, что ему не нравится таскать книжки или передвигать шкафы вручную, просто раньше не было возможности это проверить. Оказалось, что сверлить взглядом шкаф, заставляя его переместиться на другую сторону комнаты, и сверлить взглядом шкаф, заставляя его весить столько, чтобы ты мог его поднять, — две большие разницы. Наверное, в этом и заключалась прелесть и основной принцип ремонта по-честному...

Кроули ненавидел поступать по-честному почти так же сильно, как ненавидел обстоятельства, усложняющие ему жизнь.

Азирафаэль никаких трудностей со шкафами не испытывал и совсем не думал о том, что можно как-то жульничать, — наверное, потому что постоянно с ними контактировал и без всякого ремонта. Но он выворачивал Кроули душу другим способом. Демона до полного исступления доводили мелкие перерывы на то, чтобы почистить ногти или в стопятидесятый раз осведомиться, не нужно ли поставить чайку. Кроули приходилось использовать всю свою нешуточную выдержку и демоническое упрямство, чтобы не сдаться и не согласиться передохнуть.

— Зло не дремлет, — то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез напоминал он.

— Нет, конечно, — поддакивал безотказный Азирафаэль, которому было отлично известно, что Кроули без задних ног проспал почти весь девятнадцатый век. — Но может быть, я могу пригласить зло на чашечку чая?

Когда он уходил его заваривать, у Кроули появлялась замечательная минутка, которую он использовал на то, чтобы фигурально просверлить взглядом пол. От его взгляда сворачивалась краска, могли бы даже в ужасе свернуться доски, поэтому, когда он слышал шаги Азирафаэля, он проходил по месту, которое обрабатывал, пугающе громко топая для надежности психологической обработки.

— Кроули, что ты задумал? Не топочи, пожалуйста, всех соседей разбудишь!..

Никаких соседей в Сохо, естественно, не было — а если даже и были, то все равно никакого внимания на них тут никто обращать бы не стал, но Кроули решил об этом не упоминать.

— Я проверяю уровень, — врал он. — Как ты думаешь, тут ровно?

Азирафаэль кивал.

— Но я не помню, чтобы я хоть раз красил пол в вишневый цвет...

— Он у тебя просто немытый, — скалил зубы демон.

— Ну, знаешь ли, мой дорогой... — ангел неодобрительно качал головой и передавал ему очередную чашечку чая, а потом бросал быстрый взгляд себе под ноги. Снизу вверх на Азирафаэля таращился ужасно удивленный пол: его новый темно-вишневый оттенок как по волшебству сменялся бледно-розовым тоном. К этим радикальным изменениям еще нужно было привыкнуть.  
Кроули решил делать вид, что он тут ни при чем.  
Потом они занимались выравниванием стен шпатлевкой. Азирафаэль взял себе маленькую банку и такой же миниатюрный шпатель и приступил к работе, тут же обогнав Кроули, первым зачерпнув кончиком своего шпателя немного белой замазки. Кроули помогать не торопился, открытие банок наперегонки проворонил, а шпатель у него был новенький и блестящий, как в первый день творения.

Азирафаэль ничего подозрительного не замечал — он в буквальном смысле трудился в поте лица своего, склонившись до земли. Если бы у него были видны крылья, они бы подметали пол.

Где-то около трех дня Кроули стало жарко, и он снял рубашку, чтобы расправить крылья, — все равно его никто не мог увидеть, все двери были плотно закрыты. Он что-то сказал Азирафаэлю, но ангел, что-то проворчав про пыль на крыльях, только расстегнул верхнюю пуговку рубашки, приоткрыв впадинку на шее и несколько бледных волосков на груди, и не стал раздеваться. Никакой пыли на крыльях Кроули, конечно же, не было — она бы просто не осмелилась туда сесть.

Чистые перья Кроули очень приятно пахли, пробуждая воспоминания. Кроули несколько раз подметил, что Азирафаэль украдкой делает глубокие вдохи полной грудью - он старался приблизиться к нему понезаметнее и кружил вокруг ангела, как будто в комнате до сих пор теснилась мебель, и места для двоих было мало. Кроули развлекался как мог.

Пока они работали, Кроули просвещал ангела на тему сериалов из своего конца комнаты. Когда эта тема себя исчерпала, они заговорили о рейтингах американских шоу на кабельном телевидении — просто Кроули не придумал, о чем еще поговорить, чтобы ангел не начал напевать рождественские гимны себе под нос. Уважающий себя демон мог слушать «Иисусе, радость принеси» только раз в год, не говоря уже о «Добром старом лете».

— Знаешь, ангел, — с отвращением сказал Кроули где-то вскоре после обеда. — Если я еще раз увижу хотя бы один кусочек потрескавшейся штукатурки, я сделаю кое-что, о чем мы с тобой точно пожалеем.

— О, все в порядке, Кроули, — Азирафаэль тонко улыбнулся. — Я все понимаю.

— Мы можем покончить со всем завтра, — предложил Кроули.

Азирафаэль моргнул и, казалось, удивился.

— О. Ты уверен? Ну ладно...

Кроули ухмыльнулся.

— Пошли в «Ритц»?

Азирафаэль посмотрел на него своим особенным взглядом, очень внимательным и довольно проницательным, который, как обиженно подумал Кроули, просвечивал его насквозь не хуже рентгена. Кроули не любил, когда ангел заставлял его чувствовать свою уязвимость и видел таким, каким он был на самом деле; ему хотелось сразу же свернуть все разговоры и инстинктивно отступить. Кроули и так чувствовал себя слишком нараспашку после того, как провел весь день полуголым, трудясь во благо ангела. Во мгновение ока рубашка снова оказалась на нем, а крылья он аккуратно убрал на другой слой бытия. Он ждал ответа.

Азирафаэль отмахнулся от него.

— Поезжай один, — сказал он.

— Не нарывайся, ангел.

— Думаю, что сегодня я тебя обыграл, — довольно сказал Азирафаэль. — Тебе не удалось соблазнить меня на ужин. А еще, понимаешь ли, я целый день ничего не читал...

Кроули понимал. Он сел в «Бентли» и в одиночку выехал на мостовую, оставив за собой резиновый след от шин. Ему не хотелось, чтобы излишне проницательный взгляд или неуместная жизнерадостность испортили ему вечер, поэтому никакого разочарования от отказа ангела он не испытал.

***

Потом Азирафаэль настоял на том, чтобы покрасить потолки вручную — чтобы все было честно. Кроули согласился, но немного жульничал, предпочитая красить, стоя на стене. На этот раз он держал свои крылья сложенными — недавно Азирафаэль в первый раз капнул на них краской. Капли, не долетев до перьев, зашипели и испарились, а Кроули бросил на ангела взгляд, от которого доски пола в двух метрах внизу застыли в ужасе. Азирафаэль ничего не заметил.

Впервые в жизни краска высохла именно в то время, о котором говорилось на банках с инструкцией, никто ничего не задел и не испачкался. Правда, один раз Азирафаэль внезапно обернулся, потому что его застигло врасплох холодное, влажное и скользкое прикосновение чего-то невидимого. Что-то неторопливо просочилось сквозь перья.

— О, черт возьми.

— В чем дело, ангел? — небрежно сказал Кроули, продолжая расписывать потолок хаотичными живописными взмахами кисти. Ни краска, ни потолок не возражали против того, чтобы кисть в руках демона вообще не касалась поверхности.

— Я тут повернулся и... мне кажется, что мои крылья... ты не видел, откуда тут капнуло, нет? — Азирафаэль тревожно вытянул шею, пытаясь заглянуть себе через плечо.

— Невелика беда, будь оптимистом, — посоветовал Кроули. — Белые потолки, белые крылья. Белое на белом незаметно. Я это специально, — солгал он.

— Кроули, — с нажимом произнес Азирафаэль.

— А, ладно. Дай-ка посмотреть. — Он протянул руку и осторожно нащупал передний край крыла. Кости и мышцы в ангельских крыльях поразительно крепкие, жилистые и тонкие; там нет никакого лишнего мяса. Сустав и сухожилие легко поместились в центре ладони, Кроули медленно и неторопливо провел рукой от изгиба до кончика, едва касаясь теплых белых перьев, которые щекотали ему ладонь.

Азирафаэль сидел очень тихо. Солнечный свет заливал его кудрявую голову и спину, а тонкие волоски на загривке встали дыбом и показались Кроули почти белыми.

— Ты чист, — твердо сказал Кроули, отошел от него и вернулся к работе. Кисть коснулась потолка. На крыле ангела больше не было пятен краски, не было ее и на руках, а когда Азирафаэль огляделся, то и на стене, которую он нечаянно задел, ее не было тоже.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он и принялся честно красить кисточкой потолок.

К концу дня Азирафаэль начал снова вспоминать о регулярном приготовлении чая. Каждый раз, когда он выходил из комнаты, Кроули сканировал пространство своим замечательным змеиным взглядом, от которого пыль исчезала как по волшебству, плинтусы в ужасе скрипели, а краска плавно ползла по потолку и ложилась ровными слоями.

***

— Ну как тебе? — спросил Кроули, нетерпеливо пританцовывая на носочках, а другой рукой поправляя очки.

Потолок сиял ровным белым светом. На полу не было ни пятнышка, ни единой случайной капли краски — он остался такого же вкусного светло-вишневого оттенка, про который они выяснили еще позавчера. Плинтусы решили, что хотят быть стильными, маленькими и скошенными, а не старомодными тяжелыми балками, которые установили где-то в девятнадцатом веке, когда Кроули спал. В сверкающие чистые окна пробивался веселый солнечный свет, в воздухе плясало лишь несколько пылинок.

— Неплохое начало, если можно так выразиться, — сам себе ответил Кроули, с тоской глядя на заплатки шпатлевки на стенах. Красивый черный цвет так и напрашивался сюда. Он бы смотрелся очень стильно и элегантно в сочетании со светло-розовым полом и белоснежным потолком.

Азирафаэль запрокинул голову и медленно попятился назад, чтобы взглянуть на потолок, не вписался крыльями в дверной проем, сильно треснулся ими о косяк, поморщился и отошел в сторонку. Кроули закатил глаза и подошел посмотреть.

— Не двигайся с места, ангел, пока не причинил себе еще больше вреда. Честно говоря, ты вообще когда-нибудь за ними ухаживаешь? — Маховые перья на участке шириной в ладонь были взъерошены и торчали как заблагорассудится. Кроули пригладил каждое перо по отдельности, пальцами собрал опушку по обе стороны от остова каждого пера, разгладил ее, прочесал и пригладил их все несколько раз, сначала ногтями. Азирафаэль сидел смущенный и довольный.

— Спасибо, друг мой, — сказал он. — Пожалуй, я уведу их на другой уровень, здесь они больше не нужны.

Кроули отступил на середину комнаты.

Лицо Азирафаэля сосредоточенно напряглось, мускулы шеи натянули податливую кожу, и через несколько мгновений его крылья исчезли.

— В наше время нечасто ими пользуешься, — с сожалением сказал он, поводя плечами. — Кроули, тебе никогда не приходилось жалеть о том, что ты не...

— О том, что я — что?

— О том, что ты не человек? Ну... не обычный человек?

Кроули отвел взгляд и принялся с большим интересом рассматривать стену. Шпатлевка уже подсыхала, поменяв фактуру и цвет. Интересно, как она будет выглядеть под слоем краски, не будет ли просвечивать, и если будет, то как это получится исправить?..

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Смотри. Сейчас мы с тобой... вроде как люди, — терпеливо объяснил Азирафаэль. — Обычные... необычные люди. Ты никогда не хотел стать просто человеком?

Кроули так удивился, что даже зашипел в ответ.

— Стать просто букаш-ш-шкой? Ты это нес-с-серьезно!..

Он посмотрел на стену, моргнул, и она стала черной, но пятна шпатлевки все равно просвечивали сквозь нее, если посмотреть под другим углом. Кроули снова моргнул, и цвет сменился на эбеново-черный, матово-гладкий, с потрясающе однородной текстурой.

— Ну, просто — они завораживают, разве нет? — спросил Азирафаэль и добавил укоризненно: — Ох, Кроули... это я насчет краски на стенах... Меня замучают угрызения совести, если ты сделаешь за меня всю работу. — Он провел взглядом по сторонам, и стены снова стали прежними.

— Можешь помыть кисточки, если хочешь, — кивнул Кроули. Они лежали мокрые на полу, но луж не оставляли.

Вместо того, чтобы отправить их на место силой мысли, Азирафаэль поднял их и передал Кроули. Тот изогнул бровь над оправой солнцезащитных очков, и кисти исчезли как по волшебству. Ангел вздохнул.

— Ты ведь сам хотел, чтобы все было честно...

***

— Ты правда не хотел побыть человеком? — еще раз спросил ангел за чаем. — И даже ни разу не думал об этом? Ни единого разочка? Никогда не хотел быть похожим на них — ну, хотя бы просто чтобы понять, на что это похоже?

— Например, чтобы научиться вручную включать чайник, когда завариваешь чай? — саркастически спросил Кроули.

Азирафаэль просиял.

— Ну да!.. И делать все по правилам. Даже самые мелкие мелочи.

— Нет, — поспешно ответил Кроули. — Ни за какие коврижки.

***

На Рождество Кроули пристал к Азирафаэлю, чтобы тот показал ему все заведения и интересные уголки своего района, в которые обычно наведывался, — от небольшого продуктового магазинчика на углу, принадлежащего пакистанцу, до итальянской пекарни (которая, строго говоря, была довольно далеко, но куда ангел иногда захаживал, особенно когда ему хотелось свежей выпечки. И, конечно же, ангел отвел демона к своему парикмахеру — Кроули решил, что дружелюбие мастера неспроста, поскольку им он ничем больше был угодить не в состоянии: все его мастерство не помогало привести прическу ангела в более-менее приличный вид. Вьющиеся волосы Азирафаэля отливали пепельным оттенком, а отрастая, торчали в разные стороны, как встрепанный одуванчик. Его прическа совсем не напоминала аккуратные золотистые колечки ангельских локонов с картин, зато в ней можно было уловить какую-то нездешнюю иномирность, поскольку никому никогда не удавалось тщательно его подстричь.

Предпоследней остановкой, приведшей Кроули в бешеный восторг, стал салон красоты «Шелковый блеск», где Азирафаэлю обычно делали маникюр. Ангел готовился к своему визиту с умудренностью пожилого галантного джентльмена, закупая цветы для чопорной хозяйки салона и шоколад для ее сотрудниц в неприличных количествах. Внешность этой строгой дамы и скорость, с которой одна из девушек поспешила на кухню, чтобы угостить посетителей кофе или чаем, напомнила Кроули владелицу очень пафосного публичного дома, который он помнил по королевскому двору Версаля, — таких суровых, бесцветных и сухопарых дам он очень уважал.

Девушка, которая делала ему маникюр, украдкой засматривалась на его губы и подбородок, думая, что он не замечает эти взгляды. Ах, святая простота! И пропадает даром!.. Кроули видел ее будущее как на ладони — еще пара лет в этой дыре, и девица благополучно устроит жизнь среди невыразительных представителей среднего класса. У них завязался разговор, во время которого Кроули испробовал все свои приемы, подбивая ее бросить работу маникюрши и лучше попробовать себя на сцене. Он даже оставил ей свою визитку, и она ее взяла — а через месяц или около застенчиво позвонила, от неуверенности дважды чуть не повесив трубку за первые пять минут.

Кроули подумал о возможной реакции Азирафаэля на случившееся. У ангела были безнадежно устаревшие представления о рыцарственности и обхождении с дамами, и, похоже, он считал девушек из салонов красоты под своим личным покровительством. Он совсем не обрадуется, когда узнает, кому и как Джамиля пообещала отдать свою душу.

Но пока что его план был в разработке и до передачи души дело не дошло. Девица оказалась целеустремленной, но довольно неуверенной в себе. Не нужно было раньше времени ее пугать. Иногда люди требовали бережного обращения. Кроули нашептал ей уволиться с работы и оставил несколько телефонных номеров своих знакомых в сфере шоу-бизнеса. Она рано почувствует вкус успеха, перестанет стесняться и довольно скоро начнет бороться за место под солнцем. Он подумал, что пока что стоит сделать паузу — над потерей бессмертной души можно и поработать подольше.

С этого случая прошло несколько месяцев, Кроули почти забыл о своей подопечной, пока однажды, к его удивлению, о ней не напомнил ангел. Азирафаэль холодно спросил его, помнит ли он ее.

— О, — сказал он, — о да.

— Мэнди из салона красоты рассказала, что она совершенно неожиданно уволилась через пару недель после Рождества. — ангел поджал губы. — Такая талантливая девушка...

— Понимаю, — сердце Кроули упало. Он услышал в голосе Азирафаэля обманчивую небрежность, и это определенно не предвещало ничего хорошего. — Она сделала мне лучший маникюр, который у меня когда-либо был... — строго сказать, это был единственный маникюр, который ему делали за всю его бессмертную жизнь.

— Ты не знаешь, куда она пропала? — спросил Азирафаэль, стоя напротив Кроули в прихожей, между дверями в заднюю комнату и на кухню.

Кроули прищурился и честно начал вспоминать. Прошло слишком много времени, а он пустил ее жизнь на самотек и не следил, что у нее творится.

— Нет, — совершенно искренне ответил он.

— Сейчас нашла парня и живет с ним. Очень заносчивый и неприятный молодой человек, — с отвращением поделился Азирафаэль.

Такое определение могло описать почти любого из индустрии развлечений, независимо от того, заключили ли они какую-либо сделку с Кроули или нет. Кроули так и сказал — впрочем, чуть более обтекаемо и без явного упоминания себя и своей роли в этой истории. Он не знал о местонахождении Джамили, так что его совесть перед ангелом была чиста.

— Тот еще вырожденец, — неодобрительно высказался Азирафаэль. — А у нее талант, и пропадает даром... Надеюсь, я дал ему повод поразмыслить над своим поведением, пока не случилась беда, — самодовольно добавил он.

Кроули вздохнул.

— Что ты сделал с девушкой?

— Она снова переехала к Аише, — сказал Азирафаэль, неодобрительно качая головой. Кроули печально подумал, что ангелу не пристало так нелестно отзываться о людях. — Переехала туда, откуда ей не следовало уезжать. И знаешь, это забавно, но в прошлом году я думал, что ей и правда нравится у Мэнди в салоне. Она бы довольно быстро привыкла к размеренной счастливой жизни.

— Да-да-да, к счастливой скучной жизни в клетке, — раздраженно сказал Кроули. — Не всем людям хочется покоя и стабильности, ангел. Всех на Небеса не отправишь, некоторые предпочитают интересную жизнь, в том числе и придумывая всякие мерзости. Сам знаешь, испанская инквизиция, Холокост, и последние президентские выборы в Америке прошли без моего участия.  
— Свежо предание… — пробормотал Азирафаэль. — Мэнди ругала тебя последними словами. Она сказала, что не знает, где бы ей пришлось искать другого стажера с таким потенциалом. Мне повезет, если она позволит мне приходить к ним на маникюр, даже если я не буду там ни словечком упоминать о тебе.

— Тебе не все равно, что подумают люди? — саркастически спросил Кроули. — А вдруг у тебя от холода появятся цыпки? Или раздражение на коже? Тогда что?

Азирафаэль не ответил, лишь слабо улыбнулся.

— Я выбрал краску, — сказал он, сменив тему, и кивнул на стену.

Кроули оглянулся и увидел глубокий оттенок лазурного — насыщенный и чистый, как небо над экватором, — такого никогда не увидишь в северном полушарии. Он застонал.

— Лазурный, — быстро пояснил Азирафаэль, уже оттаивая после недавнего разговора. — Знаешь, ты был прав насчет жутких розовых стен, Кроули, — тепло признался он. — Сам не понимаю, как я мог столько лет смотреть на них без дрожи.

Кроули вздрогнул, потому что он в глубине души тоже не мог понять почему.

— Насколько я понимаю, — неожиданно для себя произнес он (хотя объяснять ангелу очевидные вещи было просто бесполезно), — Джамиля могла бы получить хорошую работу, миленькую должность маникюрши и через несколько лет стала бы до обыденности скучным человеком, занимаясь тем, что ее совершенно не интересует. Или же она могла бы рискнуть сделать то, о чем всегда мечтала и чего действительно хотела. Важно знать, чего ты хочешь.

Азирафаэль поцокал языком и потянулся к жестянке с краской за кисточкой, которой там раньше не было. Кроули поспешно превратил ее в валик. Представления Азирафаэля о том, что в жизни современно, а что — нет, устарели лет этак на семьдесят.

Когда они всерьез взялись за работу, в комнату словно из ниоткуда вплыла мелодия «Четырех времен года» Вивальди. Кроули исподтишка взглянул на Азирафаэля из-под ресниц — он перестал носить солнечные очки внутри магазинчика, когда красил, они ему мешали — и незаметно сделал быстрый жест рукой, превративший Вивальди в минорный инди-рок с глухим басовым ритмом. Азирафаэль воспользовался первой же возможностью, чтобы сменить его на Марию Каллас, Кроули в отместку включил Джезуальдо — если ему приходилось слушать оперу, мысль о том, что композитор был отвратительным человеком во всех отношениях, стремительно поднимала ему настроение. Быстрое чередование коротких обрывков самых разных мелодий могло бы свести человека с ума, но ангел и демон улыбались.

В приподнятом настроении Кроули поинтересовался, был ли ангел лично знаком с Джезуальдо.

— Шапочно — да, естественно, — рассеянно ответил Азирафаэль. — Но его творчество довольно спорно, — добавил он с отвращением. — Я всегда предпочитал более... традиционных композиторов.

— А лично не встречал?

— Ах, нет, не имел удовольствия.

— Он из Италии, был там князем Венозы, — довольно сказал Кроули. — В шестнадцатом веке. Убил свою жену и ее любовника, запытав их до смерти, а потом выставил тела на всеобщее обозрение. Он был больной на всю голову — и маньяк к тому же.

— И ты доволен? — спросил Азирафаэль. Кроули показалось, что он собирается сказать это с отвращением, но на самом деле в его голосе прозвучало искреннее изумление.

— Не совсем походит на небесную гармонию, да? — Кроули надеялся, что задал вопрос с подвохом.

— Не знаю, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Я не слышал это произведение больше ста лет... и не могу сказать, что оно мне не нравится.

— Вот! — самодовольно сказал Кроули, — это еще одно доказательство того, насколько тебе далеко до идеалов небесной гармонии! — и тут же подумал, не пора ли прикусить себе язык.

Наступила неловкая тишина. Азирафаэль дернул плечом и резко отбил выпад:

— Ты понял неправильно. Прислушайся. В обращениях аккордов у него в основном используется минорный лад — это, как мне кажется, говорит о том, что даже в таком, как он, есть капелька доброты.

Кроули, смущенный внезапной колючестью, несоразмерной замечанию, оставил эту тему в покое и позволил музыке литься дальше. Азирафаэль очень скоро забыл о своем раздражении и начал подпевать. (Все ангелы отлично поют, Кроули с удовольствием его слушал — если так подумать, ангел мог купаться в своем собственном голосе, как в небесных гармониях.)

Азирафаэль выглядел обычно и просто, совсем по-человечески — даже несмотря на то, что настоящим человеком он не был. Но он очень удачно мимикрировал под владельца книжного магазина — Кроули ловил себя на мысли, что именно так о нем и думал. Азирафаэль всегда носил с собой очки для чтения. Его часто можно было увидеть в мягких вязаных пуловерах и галстуках-бабочках, и он был твердо убежден в том, что нет на свете ткани элегантнее шотландки или же узора аргайл. Почти до середины XX века он носил спортивную обувь и лоферы на плоском ходу с маленькими кисточками, приводящими Кроули в ужас (он даже несколько раз безуспешно пытался заставить ангела переодеться, но потерпел фиаско и в конце концов все равно пошел с ним погулять, когда стало ясно, что альтернативой Сент-Джеймсу будет упрямое сидение дома. Когда Азирафаэль не был склонен уступать, его неподатливости могли бы позавидовать скалы).

Рассеянный ангел обычно совершенно забывал, как и во что одет, поэтому иногда, когда у Кроули было плохое настроение и ему хотелось подколоть наряд своего друга, он насмешливо спрашивал: «Где ты достал эту жуть?» Почему-то, как и в случае с прической, ангел выглядел довольно неряшливо, хотя очень щепетильно относился к своему внешнему виду. Он никогда не выходил на улицу без галстука-бабочки. Наверное, выглядеть стильно ему не позволяла некая старомодность.

Например, сегодня на нем были припыленные мешковатые выцветшие брюки овсяного цвета (по крайней мере на размер больше, чем нужно, в конце концов понял Кроули, несколько часов подряд тайком разглядывая наряд ангела со всех сторон). На заду ткань от постоянного сидения вытерлась и истончилась, и брюки сильно липли к бедрам и ногам. Рубашку ангел носил из лососево-розовой оксфордской ткани, две пуговицы были пришиты нитками другого цвета, а концы воротничка потеряли первоначальную жесткость. Спинка рубашки отчаянно пыталась удержать резкую складку, как будто ее недавно накрахмалили, но из-за долгой носки ткань мягко облегала загривок и подчеркивала изгиб талии ангела, когда он двигался. Одуванчиковые волосы в лучах солнца выглядели еще более светлыми, чем обычно, — такими их делало тусклое светло-бежевое внутреннее освещение.

Всякий раз, проходя мимо книжных магазинов на улице — не сетевых, а всяких магазинов поменьше, с запылившимися окнами или с вывеской, написанной от руки, — Кроули немедленно думал об Азирафаэле. Подобные мысли возникали в его голове уже более ста лет, неотвязно преследуя его. Кроули был уверен, что никогда не проходил или не проезжал мимо любой букинистики, хотя бы вскользь не подумав об Азирафаэле, поэтому то, что его вдруг принялись принимать за владельца антикварного книжного, наполняло его почти сакральным ужасом. 

Ему так нравилась их непохожесть. Он всегда с удовольствием думал, что похож на владельца книжного не больше, чем Луна походит на Солнце. Они с магазином и его владельцем находились на разных полюсах, куда уж дальше: Азирафаэль был мягким и податливым, Кроули — язвительным и резким. Азирафаэль не представлял угрозы — Кроули таил ее. Азирафаэль был неряшливый — а Кроули, наоборот, весь изысканный, стильный и безупречный. Азирафаэль не был обычным человеком, но он отлично его играл. Он был из людей того сорта, кто всегда дважды проверяет, заперта ли дверца в машине, когда выходит. Кроули нравилось думать, что, когда он едет в «Бентли» по улице, обычные люди в ужасе бросаются врассыпную, он никогда не проверял, хорошо ли закрылись дверцы, — да и вообще мог с легкостью остановиться посреди дорожного потока, а то и вовсе заехать на тротуар. По-человечески, у обочины, он парковался крайне редко.

Кроули снова и снова прокручивал в голове ситуацию с Джамилей. Не то чтобы он особенно беспокоился о ней — он был твердо убежден, что людям следует давать возможность выбора и позволять им делать его. Просто ему отчетливо не хотелось, чтобы Азирафаэль на него рассердился... Кроули подумал и решил, что это тоже странно и непривычно.

Потом Кроули бегло оглядел себя и удивился еще сильнее — на его костюме от Армани нашлось несколько пятнышек небесно-голубого цвета. Все-таки, с этим неряшливым ангелом поблизости он и сам безнадежно расслабился. Естественно, все пятна он немедленно вывел: ни одна капля краски не продержалась на костюме дольше доли секунды. Позавчера он постарался бы уничтожить их все еще на подлете в воздухе, им даже в голову не могло прийти так нагло осесть на него и испортить ему костюм...

Все это было очень глупо... и еще немножечко смешно. Похоже, Кроули тратил на ангела слишком много времени, сидя у него в гостях. Вся трудность заключалась в том, что ему это нравилось, он не собирался останавливаться и хотел продолжать в том же духе. Ему хотелось и дальше заглядывать к нему со стаканчиками ароматного кофе, купленными за деньги в настоящей кофейне, а не пить иллюзию, второпях сотканную из небесного эфира с помощью маленького оккультного чуда. Ему хотелось и дальше слоняться по магазину ангела, трогать книжки на полках, ходить с Азирафаэлем в гости к уткам в Сент-Джеймсский-парк, вместе ужинать с ним в «Ритце» и сварливо препираться над картами местности во время долгих поездок за город. Кроули хотелось видеться с Азирафаэлем гораздо чаще — непринужденно войдя во вкус приятельства, он не хотел возвращаться в прошлое, когда ответ на заданный вопрос можно было прождать три года, а договоренность вместе поужинать осуществлялась только через пару столетий.

Отвоеванный себе мир стал очень одиноким местом после шести тысяч лет и неслучившегося Армагеддона. Кроули не любил одиночества. Ему становилось не по себе. И если и было что-то, чему Кроули был твердо и всецело предан, так это его собственное спокойствие и уверенность в завтрашнем дне.

— Как знать, может, тебя вышвырнут с Небес за то, что ты хочешь понять, каково это, быть обычным человеком?.. — задумчиво произнес он.

Азирафаэль потрясенно посмотрел на него.

— Друг мой, на что ты намекаешь?.. Не забывай, ангельская способность чувствовать любовь и уважение к своим ближним — это что-то вроде неотъемлемой черты характера, если говорить о нас, эфирных созданиях...

— Любовь и уважение, бла-бла-бла, — сказал Кроули. — Знаю я эти штучки. Но если ты вдруг забыл, напоминаю — любить и уважать все Божьи создания — это не значит заботиться о том, переживут ли они глобальный холокост под руководством вашего начальства.

Лицо Азирафаэля окаменело.

— Может быть, ты уже изменился, но сам не понял, — предположил Кроули, ничего не замечая. — Ты самый необычный ангел из всех, которого я знал. У тебя гораздо больше общего со мной, чем с Гавриилом. А тут еще твои книги, и коллекционирование, и любовь к «дьявольским яйцам»... ты и так уже почти наполовину Пал.

— Ничего подобного! — яростно запротестовал Азирафаэль. — Как ты вообще смеешь?!

— Послушай, Азирафаэль...

— Замолчи! — огрызнулся ангел. — Лукавый! Я ошибался, подумав, что ты больше не попытаешься обратить свои демонические козни против меня, Кроули! Похоже, есть на свете вещи, которых не изменить!.. — Он возмущенно передернул плечами, вскочил с места и вылетел из магазина на улицу, громко хлопнув дверью. Кроули посмотрел ему вслед, и ему даже показалось, что он наяву видит сияющий ангельский нимб.

По всему выходило, что Азирафаэль сбежал из магазина, оставив его одного.

Кроули вздохнул, сел и закрыл лицо руками. Он-то думал, что ангел воспримет это как комплимент... интересно, так ли чувствуют себя люди, когда заболевают. Никогда еще одиночество не ощущалось так остро.

***

Вечером он набрал номер букинистического магазина, нервно отбивая ритм по столу. Ангел не отзывался, и Кроули чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Телефон прозвонил тысячу шестьсот сорок два раза, прежде чем Азирафаэль соизволил снять трубку. Кроули воспрял духом и принялся бродить по квартире, одновременно поливая цветы, прожигая их взглядом и пиная ногами мебель.

— Я знаю, что это ты, Кроули! — огрызнулся ангел вместо приветствия.

— Как насчет ужина? — тут же примирительно выпалил Кроули и очень зубасто улыбнулся в трубку. Возможно, Азирафаэль почувствовал его раскаяние, потому что уговаривать его не пришлось, и приглашение в «Ритц» было немедленно принято.

Ангел, конечно, еще не полностью оттаял и разговаривал довольно холодно, не предпринимая никаких видимых шагов к примирению со своей стороны, но иногда Кроули казалось, что Азирафаэль понимает гораздо больше, чем по нему кажется.

Никто из них не сказал ничего, что могло бы уподобить последующий ужин извинению или плате за размолвку. Когда Кроули сказал: «Снова “дьявольские” яйца, а?», не в силах удержаться, Азирафаэль одарил его ровным, невозмутимым взглядом, ни словом не намекнув про странный разговор, не так давно имевший место.

— Спасибо за помощь с магазином, — сказал Азирафаэль. Его врожденную учтивость не могли поколебать никакие сложные темы для обсуждения — все равно они пока что не собирались к ним возвращаться. — Меня терзают смутные сомнения, что он и правда уже порядком обветшал. Знаешь, Кроули, я не думал, что ты сумеешь меня удивить. После 6000 лет знакомства я бы никогда не подумал о тебе такого, старый ты змей.

Услышав это, Кроули откинулся на спинку стула и расслабился: это была его вотчина, он чувствовал себя в ней как рыба в воде. Он уверенно поправил темные очки.

— Я полон сюрпризов, ангел, ты многого обо мне не знаешь, — сказал он. Возможно, Кроули немного покривил душой и преувеличил свою ценность, но только самую капельку.

— Наверное. Не спорю, все может быть! — с усмешкой откликнулся ангел.

— По правде говоря, — вкрадчиво прошелестел Кроули, воодушевившись новой мыслью, — я тут подумал, что твоя квартирка над книжным магазином выглядит почти так же убого, как и сам магазин...

И Азирафаэль удивился снова.

— О, — сказал он. — А... наверное, ты прав, — сказал он извиняющимся тоном. — Я просто привык и не замечал...

Кроули улыбнулся ему, как Серый волк малютке Красной Шапочке.

— Не волнуйся, — сказал он успокаивающе. — Ничего страшного. Чтобы два раза не вставать, мы можем и ее отремонтировать. Сразу после того, как расквитаемся с ремонтом магазина.

Подтолкнуть Азирафаэля не составило ни малейшего труда, он практически сразу же согласился — если не считать испытующего взгляда, брошенного на Кроули поверх десерта (сегодня итальянского мороженого).

— Зачем тебе это?

И Кроули понял, что уже выиграл, и рискнул.

— Просто я так извиняюсь, мне жаль, что я недавно расстроил тебя, — сказал он шелковым тоном. Демоны не стесняются извиняться, если им нужно добиться своей цели, они смотрят на это так же, как на ложь, даже если говорят правду. — Затем, что любую музыку прошлого века ты называешь «бибоп»; затем, что ты единственный в мире ангел, который когда-либо хотел быть обычным человеком.

Азирафаэль медленно улыбнулся. Улыбка осветила его лицо, точно луч солнца в холодный день.

— Спасибо, друг мой, — пробормотал он. — Ты прощен.

Кроули потянул носом.

— За что же?

— А еще...

— Хм?

— Ты мне тоже очень нравишься.

***

Все сводилось к тому, что Кроули очень нравился Азирафаэль. Если честно, Азирафаэль нравился ему даже больше, чем кто-либо или что-либо еще, за исключением, возможно, «Бентли» и собственного душевного покоя. Если бы Кроули приперли к стенке, он мог бы признаться, хотя бы самому себе в глубине души, что любит Азирафаэля.

Демоны изначально ангельского происхождения, рассуждал он, поэтому неудивительно, что у него обнаружилась обостренная генетическая предрасположенность к любви. Любить Азирафаэля было совсем не то же самое, что любить все Божьи творения. Если бы там, Наверху, знали, каким ангелом на самом деле оказался Азирафаэль, его бы тут же выгнали вон... Кроули нравилось так думать, в этом он даже не сомневался. Мысль была сентиментальной до безобразия, но Кроули не выбрасывал ее из головы. В каждой шутке есть доля правды, и в тот раз, когда они едва не поссорились, Кроули вовсе не шутил — хоть пока что Азирафаэль и не Пал, но он и наполовину не был примерным ангелом.

Вместе с тем, Азирафаэль был гораздо симпатичнее и дружелюбнее преобладающего большинства начальников, которых Кроули помнил по Небесам еще до Падения. Гавриил был невыносим. Невозможно представить себе ситуацию, в которой его можно было бы пригласить разделить вино и трапезу. У Михаила была привычка без конца петь гимны, а еще озарять божественным светом душу собеседника, даже когда его об этом не просили. Любой бы испугался и сбежал — Кроули нервно относился к подобным проявлениям ангельской сущности еще задолго до того, как ему пришлось сменить сторону.

Азирафаэль же был совершенно и восхитительно другим. Он выгодно отличался от всех других ангелов. Вероятно, он был единственным из всех, кто относился к людям с теплотой и заботой вне зависимости от того, живы они или нет. Михаила и Гавриила это вообще не волновало, раз душа все равно бессмертная. Мнение самих обладателей душ насчет этого вообще не признавалось достойным внимания. Пожалуй, за время, прожитое на Земле, общее сходство человечества с Кроули и Азирафаэлем стало легко перевешивать их отличия, поэтому на людей им обоим было не наплевать.

Азирафаэль был единственным и неповторимым ангелом, а Кроули — единственным и неповторимым демоном. Не в прямом смысле, конечно — на небесах существуют сонмы ангелов, в Аду обитают полчища демонов... На их фоне друзья были самыми обыкновенными из всех своих сородичей — и все же они были самыми необыкновенными из тех и других. Все сводилось к тому, думал Кроули, что они с ангелом были бы подходящей парой.

А еще очень подкупало теперешнее ощущение абсолютной безопасности. Поэтому, если учитывать, что все до сих пор шло гладко, без малейшего вмешательства со стороны начальства вот уже целый год, Кроули начал думать о том, что наконец-то подошло время что-то предпринять. Шесть тысяч лет — вполне достаточный срок ожидания.  
Настало время для… что ж, назовем все вещи своими именами. Пора было начинать кампанию. Кампанию по завоеванию Азирафаэля: Кроули собирался к нему «подкатить» — во всяком случае, люди именно так это называли.

Их первое свидание случилось в понедельник вечером, после еще двух дней работы в магазине Азирафаэля и нескольких дней адской командировки. (С ней случился полный провал. Архиепископ наткнулся на детей с собакой на поводке на автостоянке и отчего-то начал размышлять о невыносимой легкости бытия, а потом полностью сознался в кое-каких грязных делишках. Предлагавшему помощь Кроули, который оказался там неподалеку, он, не стесняясь в выражениях, очень невежливо посоветовал убираться подальше, что Кроули с облегчением и сделал и вернулся в Лондон.)

Кроули не сказал Азирафаэлю, что это свидание. Он же не виноват, что Азирафаэлю это просто не могло прийти в голову — примерно так же, как не могло прийти в голову пригласить в «Ритц» Вельзевул вместо Кроули.

Кроули отвел Азирафаэля в индийский ресторанчик, в котором раньше ни разу не был. Азирафаэль очень пристрастился к английской кухне за столько-то лет, а Кроули помнил времечко в период Античности в Риме, когда он во все глаза смотрел на мышек, начиненных медом, чтобы сделать их поострее.

На свидание Кроули оделся в обтягивающие черные брюки и шелковую рубашку особенного голубого оттенка, который весь вечер напропалую флиртовал с черным, и уже вот-вот готов был сдаться ему и завалиться с ним в постель. Он расстегнул рубашку гораздо ниже обычного, обнажив в вырезе воротничка бледное горло. Он щурил глаза, улыбался, ходил, покачивая бедрами, и был очень, очень осторожен, чтобы ненароком не касаться Азирафаэля больше, чем обычно. Впрочем, его раскованность и непринужденная сексуальность, которую он обычно не демонстрировал так открыто, смогла обеспечить им самое быстрое обслуживание во всем ресторане.

Азирафаэль, казалось, не замечал всего этого — ни сервиса, ни быстроты. Раз или два Кроули почудилось, что он рассматривает его руки.

Кроули прикинул, что все получится не сразу и займет какое-то время. Он был не очень уверен, как это делают люди, но полагал, что Азирафаэль, безусловно, стоит того, чтобы встречаться с ним по всем правилам и по-честному. Он завел сам с собой молчаливый спор о том, правильно ли прилагать усилие и намеренно «включать» свою сексуальность. Когда Кроули имел дело с людьми, он проделывал это довольно часто — даже нужно сказать, что это было неукоснительным условием для успешных манипуляций, когда нужно было добиться своего. Но он никогда не позволял себе лишнего, если рядом находился Азирафаэль, — за исключением нескольких случайных раз.

В конце концов он решил, что за упорным увлечением Азирафаэля человечеством точно кроется... что-то интересное. Кроме того, на самом деле не существовало никакого подходящего ангельского (или демонического) способа сделать то, что намеревался сделать Кроули. У низших животных была отработана целая система ритуалов и действий по выбору партнеров и спариванию, но именно Адам и Ева первыми задали тренд... как бы это сказать... выбора спутника всей жизни. Партнера. Такие пролетевшие мысли вызвали непривычную теплоту и мягкость на сердце, от которой Кроули стало как-то не по себе, поэтому он решительно подавил их. Итак… для начала можно взять людей за образец. Это означало, что придется все-таки приложить осознанное усилие, чтобы стать ближе к людям, и ослабить контроль над телом. Кроули так и сделал.

И сразу же обнаружил, что новое состояние ему очень, очень понравилось.

Возможно, именно потому, что он был ангельского происхождения, присутствие Азирафаэля отзывалось в нем и будоражило сильнее, чем внимание любого человека. Ангелам вряд ли можно было заводить отношения с людьми, да и демонам тоже. А еще... Азирафаэль ему просто очень нравился.

Сейчас ему особенно нравилась шея и челюсть Азирафаэля, а также его запястья. И еще его волосы. Они завивались как-то сами собой, мягкими волнами, а не колечками. И, конечно, лицо Азирафаэля тоже необходимо было обвести взглядом еще раз, немного задержавшись на ресницах. В его лице совсем не было ничего божественного — ничем не примечательный нос, кожа рыхлая и мягкая, скулы почти совсем не видны. А вот глаза были особенные, яркие, поразительного голубого оттенка, с веером морщинок в уголках, которые почему-то сами собой притягивали взгляд Кроули. Губы тонкие, но изящно очерченные, а ресницы светлые до прозрачности, на них трепетали крошечные блики от филигранных медных светильников.

Кроули, как обычно, взял на себя основную ношу ведения разговора. Азирафаэль неоднократно испытывал его терпение, задавая слишком провокационные вопросы — если бы Кроули перестал на них реагировать, то ангел бы молчаливо наслаждался едой в тишине, а не обсуждал политический климат Европы и не одобрял новые кулинарные достижения Кроули — «Кока-Кола» недавно как раз выпустила новые напитки со вкусом лимона и ванили, и это было благодаря ему.

— В индийских ресторанах убийственная атмосфера! — довольно сказал Кроули с плохо скрываемым ликованием. Все шло как надо — что еще можно делать в такой обстановке? Только есть острую пищу в полумраке, в компании Азирафаэля, среди обычных людей в чистой и элегантной одежде, которые разыгрывают друг перед другом свои маленькие жизненные драмы.

— Право, — сказал Азирафаэль, — я не понимаю, почему ты так говоришь. — Замечание прозвучало очень дружелюбно, но Кроули просто не мог пропустить такой вызов.

— Из-за красного цвета, — объяснил Кроули. — Смотри, наша скатерть цвета белой рубашки с пятнами крови. Индийцы обожают алый цвет. И вся эта медная филигрань наводит на мысль о больших ятаганах или мачете...

— Мне так не показалось, — возразил Азирафаэль. — Думаю, кровь будет гораздо темнее. От нее, знаешь ли, остаются коричневые пятна. Она красная, только пока не высохнет.

— Значит, наша скатерть вполне тянет на обагренную кровью, — нетерпеливо сказал Кроули. — Которая пока не высохла. Все равно. Красный — это неизбежно цвет крови. Это архетипически заложено в нем самом. А поводом для убийства вполне могут стать все эти их висюльки и помпезные украшения, так что...

— Совершенно необязательно, — опять возразил Азирафаэль. — Я же не представляю себе кровь, если вижу красный цвет. И с традициями Индии это не очень-то связано. Ты сам знаешь — это из-за того, что более яркие растительные красители стоят дороже, а красная краска, изготовленная из....

— Да знаю я, ангел! — оборвал его Кроули, который в свое время приложил руку к тому, чтобы крестьяне всегда были одеты в тусклые одежды, как только понял, насколько это их удручает. — Но ты не можешь поручиться за махараджу, если бы ты спросил его, что она ему напоминает. Уверен, что кровь.

— Мне кажется, он вспомнил бы свадьбы, — жизнерадостно сказал Азирафаэль. — На свадьбах всегда носят алое, ты сам знаешь.

— Тогда после свадьбы, — уступил Кроули. — Возможно, это напомнило бы ему о крови после свадьбы. Но все равно эта ассоциация неизбежно всплывет. — У него было отчетливое ощущение, что разговор сворачивает куда-то не туда и полностью выходит из-под контроля. — Кроме того, мы спорим зря, здесь нет махараджей, спросить не у кого.

Азирафаэль слегка обеспокоился.

— Конечно, нет, — сказал он, — но я думал, ты просто хотел поговорить о махараджах. И первый поднял тему.

Кроули был слишком раздосадован и не заметил лукавого огонька во взгляде своего друга. А когда заметил, было уже поздно.

— Ну и что! — недовольно сказал он и вернулся к своему виндалу.

Некоторое время они довольно безобидно беседовали о еде и посетителях: «Смотри. Изменщики!» — «Дорогой мой!..» — «Это не я!» — но тут Азирафаэль начал ерзать на месте, и Кроули понял, что что-то стряслось.

— Извини, что я огрызнулся на тебя на прошлой неделе, — наконец неловко сказал ангел.

Кроули сказал, что об этом давно забыто, и постарался не делать резких движений.

Азирафаэль сокрушенно ткнул вилкой в рис и глубоко вздохнул, не глядя на Кроули.

— Это мне в наказание, — обронил он. Кроули подумал, не слишком ли он сегодня туго соображает.

— Что?..

— Меня отправили на землю не просто так, — повторил Азирафаэль. — А в наказание. За то, что отдал Еве меч.

И тут Кроули все вспомнил. О-хо-хо.

— Все-таки не одобрил, да?..

— Э-э, ну как тебе сказать... Скорее, да, чем нет. Не то чтобы мне кто-то говорил об этом напрямую. Было просто: «Где пламенный меч, который был дан тебе?» — и сразу же: «Твое новое задание — Земля. Мы ожидаем отчета через двадцать лет».

— Хм, — сказал Кроули. Он помнил, как Азирафаэль тревожился в тот день, когда отдал людям меч, но почему-то за шесть тысяч лет ему ни разу не пришло в голову, что тот поступок обернулся настоящим наказанием для ангела. Такое трудно себе представить. В Аду все было гораздо проще: если тебя наказывали, ты сразу об этом знал.

— Меня вроде как изгнали из Сада сразу следом за ними, — сказал Азирафаэль, усмехнувшись как-то уязвленно и кривовато.

— Значит, — осторожно произнес Кроули, — ты тоже по-своему изгнанник. Только на Земле. А все эти разговоры об обыкновенности и похожести на людей — это просто бравада и способ сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре...

— Нет-нет! — поспешно возразил Азирафаэль. — Ни в коем случае. Я даже рад, что все так обернулось, — серьезно добавил он. — Будь у меня воля переиграть и поступить по-другому, я все равно поступил бы так же. Я никогда не мог поверить в то, что поступил неправильно. Ведь если бы я сделал по-другому, я бы так никогда и не узнал, что они из себя представляют. И какой на самом деле ты...

Кроули призадумался и начал ломать голову над вопросом, каково это — никогда не верить в то, что ты поступил неправильно. Конечно, его не волновало, что такое правильно и неправильно, но такая самоуверенность была органически ему чужда.

А потом он подумал: что, если бы он никогда не узнал Азирафаэля?..

Одна его половина отпустила пару ехидных шуточек на этот счет, но другая половина содрогнулась.

Что, если бы они никогда не подружились?..

— Азирафаэль, — сказал Кроули, — ты немножечко сволочь, знаешь ли, — в глубине души. Но ровно настолько, чтобы мне понравиться.

Азирафаэль подмигнул ему.

— Это взаимно.

***

Растерянно покопавшись в керамическом умывальнике и унитазе в квартире Азирафаэля (как по секрету сообщил ему Азирафаэль, унитаз не использовался с 1965 года), Кроули отступил назад и произнес свое признание.

— Понятия не имею, как люди это делают, — сознался он.

Азирафаэля это позабавило.

— Дружочек, мне казалось, ты обоснованно взял на себя роль дизайнера интерьеров. Разве ты раньше никогда не делал ремонт?

— Пресвятые угодники, не думаешь ли ты, что я занимался своей квартирой лично? — усмехнулся Кроули.

— Ну, во всяком случае, ремонт похож во всех квартирах и во всех помещениях, — рассудительно сказал Азирафаэль. — Стены для покраски везде одинаковые.

— Это правда, — признал Кроули. — Разница лишь в том, что нужно обойти на пути. Сейчас перед нами стоят душ, шкафчик с аптечкой и раковина. Не думаю, что честность того стоит.

Примерно через час обдирания старой краски вручную Азирафаэль тоже передумал придерживаться строгих правил, потому что весело сказал:

— Я пойду за чайком, Кроули, ты не хочешь? — и был таков. Когда ангел сбежал, Кроули окинул всю ванную комнату уничтожающим взглядом (он мечтал о нем все утро), и она как по волшебству стала совершенно белой, с черным мраморным умывальником.

Кроули вымыл в нем руки, просто чтобы доставить себе удовольствие, пока ангел не вернулся. Ему пришлось несколько раз нажать на кран с горячей водой, чтобы она пошла приятным, тяжелым кипящим потоком, а не тоненькой тепловатой струйкой.

Он любовно похлопывал по черному мрамору и гладил хромированные краны, когда услышал, как Азирафаэль подошел к двери. С сожалением вздохнув, Кроули моргнул и сделал мрамор раковины молочно-белым.

— Получилось? — сказал Азирафаэль, с улыбкой протягивая Кроули чашку чая. Кроули не ослаблял контроль над телом и не включал свою человеческую сексуальность, но присутствие Азирафаэля всколыхнуло воспоминания о их первом свидании, и ему пришлось торопливо подавить в себе острое желание телесности. Физические ощущения были чем-то вроде хорошего вина, только не совсем. Дело в том, что никогда нельзя точно вспомнить, что же именно ты чувствовал, не будучи в том же состоянии, и это было прекрасно.

— Как два пальца, — самодовольно сказал Кроули, оглядывая безупречно ровные и блестящие белые стены. Для маленькой и довольно старомодной ванной наверху она получилась очень элегантной — конечно, если бы только могла оставаться такой же однотонной.

Но Азирафаэль лишь улыбнулся и покачал головой, и оттенок белых стен приобрел некоторую голубизну.

Ну что ж. Все хорошо, пока не кончается.

***

На втором свидании они прогуливались по Сент-Джеймсскому парку и кормили уток. На лужайке играли в футбол студенты университета — юноши и девушки вперемешку, — и Кроули с Азирафаэлем остановились, чтобы на них посмотреть. Кроули забавлялся, читая мысли игроков. Основных и преобладающих было две — совершить насилие над соперником и познать друг друга в библейском смысле. Азирафаэлю для хорошего настроения, по-видимому, было достаточно слышать взрывы хохота — он их впитывал, как губка.

После этого они отправились обедать в испанское заведение под названием «Ла Палома».

— Думаю, сегодня не в «Ритц», — пробормотал Азирафаэль, когда Кроули предложил перекусить. — Я знаю новое место, только что открылся прелестный маленький испанский ресторанчик...

— Значит, это сомнительное заведение, если ты говоришь о нем «прелестный», — лукаво подметил Кроули. — А «дьявольские яйца» там подают?

— Нет, — ответил Азирафаэль, — но у них большие «Маргариты» и неплохая коллекция заграничного пива.

— О, — быстро согласился Кроули. — Чудненько.

Пиво в итоге сменилось испанским вином — они никогда не могли устоять перед вином, а делиться бутылками друг с другом уже было чем-то вроде старой доброй устоявшейся традиции. Они честно попробовали по глотку «Паласио де Вега», которое официантка моментально принесла к их столику (Кроули снова прибегнул к своей полезной способности соблазнять всех присутствующих направо и налево), потом Азирафаэль сокрушенно покачал головой, глядя на бутылку, и ее содержимое быстро состарилось и несколько изменило свой вкус.

— А ведь было из Наварры, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Мне всегда нравилась Наварра. Я думал, что сейчас там вино получше.

— Мне нравилась королева Марго, — задумчиво произнес Кроули. — Мы с ней были закадычными друзьями, она и я. Я знакомил ее с красивыми рослыми паромщиками, портными и конюхами...

— Так это был ты! — укоризненно произнес Азирафаэль. — И это ты заставил страдать бедного Генриха!

Защищаясь, Кроули поднял руки.

— Ну, не вини меня. Я искушал, да, — но они ведь не обязаны поддаваться искушению. Кроме того, это не помешало ему стать королем Франции.

— Хм... — с сомнением произнес ангел и поджал губы. Кроули обвел их взглядом и продолжал украдкой любоваться на них, когда Азирафаэль перестал дуться. Оба погрузились в уютное молчание.

Он не мог не думать о том, что Азирафаэля отправили в ссылку на Землю в наказание, — причем тревожило его не само событие, а особого рода беспокойство, которое ангел не стал от него скрывать. Кроули стало немного не по себе, и ему захотелось узнать об этом побольше, понять. Ангел искренне верил в то, что тогда поступил правильно, его грело осознание выполненного долга и видимый результат своего поступка, — в этом заключалась разница восприятий ситуации между ним и Кроули. В философской концепции верований Азирафаэля просто не было места сожалению. Но осознание того, что на него гневаются где-то на Небесах, могло тяжким бременем лечь на его душу, ведь он, как эфирное создание, должен был считать Небеса непогрешимыми. По крайней мере, Кроули знал, что Азирафаэль так думал до последнего времени. Может быть, когнитивный диссонанс был источником его внутреннего противоречия и борьбы с самим собой.

— Я все думаю о твоем желании быть обычным, — наконец сказал Кроули.

Азирафаэль едва уловимо нахмурился и аккуратно вытер рот салфеткой.

— Попробуй кусочек ягненка, — сказал он, уткнувшись в тарелку. — Мне этот рецепт кажется не совсем достоверным, но я не могу уловить разницу.

Кроули ухмыльнулся и потянулся через стол с вилкой.

— Неплохо, — сказал он. — И молоко нужной жирности, не свернулось.

— Ах вот в чем дело.

— Но с мысли ты меня не собьешь, даже не пробуй, — продолжил Кроули. — Я все обдумал. Почему бы не устроить эксперимент? — сказал он, глядя на неуловимо расстроенного Азирафаэля, выбившийся локон, упавший на бледный лоб, и его слабую напряженную улыбку. — Почему бы тебе не попробовать максимально приблизиться к человеческому восприятию реальности? Если постоянно избегать телесности, никогда в полной мере и не осознаешь, насколько эти бедолаги зависимы от своих импульсов. Как знать, — ехидно добавил он, — может, тебе повезет, станешь встречаться с кем-нибудь милым...

— Кроули... — как-то уязвленно прозвучал ответ Азирафаэля. — Неужели ты не понял, что я не хочу встречаться с кем-то ... — он сделал паузу и скорчил гримасу, словно куснул лимон, — милым?

Кроули усмехнулся и уткнулся в бокал с вином.

— Как насчет ужина в пятницу в Стоунхендже? — предложил он. — Поностальгируем о старых добрых временах. Я думал о Месопотамии, но как-то нет настроения для такого долгого перелета, а друиды всегда были веселой компанией.

Азирафаэль нахмурился.

— К чему нам с тобой вспоминать старые добрые времена? Человеческая жизнь так коротка... неужели тебе их не жалко?

Кроули услышал, но решил не отвечать. Он отказывался идти у ангела на поводу и портить себе настроение.

— Все дело в... ностальгии, ангел. Это очень человеческое чувство. Наверняка ты о ней слышал.

Азирафаэль бросил на него подозрительный взгляд.

— И зачем же нам предаваться этой внезапной ностальгии по прошлому? Ты же всегда был большим поклонником всего... современного. — Слово «современного» он произнес так, словно оно отдавало чем-то неприятным.

— Припоминаю, что именно в окрестностях Стоунхенджа мы впервые обговорили Соглашение, — оптимистично сказал Кроули.

Ангел удивился.

— Так и было, — пробормотал он вполголоса. — Я почти забыл.

— Значит, твой ответ «да», — решил Кроули. — Ты не против. А танцевать ты уже научился? И нет, я имею в виду не гавот.

— Я не успел, — смущенно сказал Азирафаэль, — мне показалось, что в этом нет необходимости. Странный вопрос...

— Не знаю, — задумчиво произнес Кроули, который уже вовсю думал о четвертом свидании. — Попробуй успеть. Может быть, тебе понравится.

***

Главное — не сдаваться. Чему быть — тому не миновать. Преисполненный самой искренней и непоколебимой демонической решимости, Кроули должен был взять все дело в свои руки и непременно довести его до логического конца.

К счастью, Кроули умел концентрироваться на задаче и не терять боевой настрой.

В понедельник он позвонил Азирафаэлю, чтобы убедиться, что тот не найдет способа улизнуть от их предстоящего свидания в пятницу, и решительно пресек в зародыше пару не совсем искренних отговорок. Но когда он уже собирался повесить трубку, Азирафаэль на прощанье сказал, что очень ждет их встречи. Это обнадеживало.

В среду Кроули заявился в магазин ангела в обеденное время, притащив с собой упакованные сэндвичи из кулинарного отдела супермаркета, — нипочему, просто ему так захотелось.

Азирафаэль нашелся в задней комнате в обнимку с рукописным первоизданием Корана. Он воплотил крылья и теперь полуобнаженный грелся в лучах солнца спиной к окну — аккуратно расправленная рубашка висела на вытертом плетеном сиденье стула рядом со стеной, совсем недавно выкрашенной в небесно-голубой цвет. Расправленные ангельские крылья заливал теплый солнечный свет. Лицо пряталось в тени — он низко опустил голову над книгой. Пятна солнечного света ложились на его спину и плечи, подсвечивая поверхность кожи и делая ее похожей на дорогой золотистый атлас.

Кроули лениво облокотился на дверной косяк и начал украдкой разглядывать ангела от залитой солнцем макушки и бледной, покрытой редкими волосками груди, до разведенных в стороны коленей и удобных ботинок. Он стоял неслышно, как мышка, пока Азирафаэль не поднял взгляд. Заметив Кроули, он сказал: «О!» — и покраснел.

Скрестив руки на груди, Кроули с удовольствием наблюдал, как румянец заливает шею Азирафаэля.

— Меня тут нет, — сказал он, демонстративно разворачивая сэндвич. — Я тут только поесть.

Но взгляда не отвел. У Азирафаэля были бледно-розовые соски и милый круглый животик, слегка выпирающий над краем пояса брюк. Азирафаэль был очень красивым, просто потому что он был... самим собой.

Азирафаэль сел прямее и медленно расправил крылья. На полу у его ног валялось несколько перышек.

— Будешь? — спросил Кроули, протягивая ему второй сэндвич.

Азирафаэль кивнул, потянулся за сэндвичем и отложил книгу в сторону, но все-таки нет-нет да и поглядывал на нее украдкой, пока жевал. Кроули сбежал от него из задней комнаты и скользнул по узкой лестнице наверх, поднимаясь по ступенькам и ощупывая стены.

Наверху ступеньки лестницы оказались прочнее, ровнее и шире, чем снизу, а маленькое окошечко напротив двери в ванную сияло чистотой. Он сунул нос в крошечную гостиную и спальню Азирафаэля, которая очень походила на заднюю комнату магазина — тоже вечные книги повсюду, за исключением кровати и комода.

Наскоро удовлетворив свое любопытство, Кроули прошел в гостиную. Там обнаружились пыльный клетчатый диван и потрепанный рыжий ковер, такой же пыльный. Вдоль стены под окном, пьяно прислонившись друг к другу, теснились маленькие книжные шкафчики болезненного вида. Под пристальным взглядом Кроули они подобрались и стали ровнее, а ковер побледнел до золотисто-бежевого. Он наклонился поближе, чтобы рассмотреть твидовую обивку дивана и попытался представить себе, как сидит на потрепанной ткани с торчащими пружинами, но воображение его покинуло, и он даже не придумал, что бы такого с ним сотворить. Когда Кроули вышел из комнаты, диван с облегчением вздохнул и выпустил небольшое облачко пыли ему вслед.

Внизу звякнул колокольчик. Достаточно ли громко, чтобы вывести Азирафаэля из задумчивости? Не забудет ли ангел надеть рубашку, прежде чем выйти к посетителям?.. Стоя наверху на лестнице, Кроули услышал голоса и безошибочно определил, что это зашли туристы. Он передернул плечами и похлопал по массивному коричневому корпусу телевизора. На нем стояли маленькие фарфоровые статуэтки пастушка и пастушки, обменивающиеся жеманными нарисованными улыбками. Кроули в ужасе отвернулся от них и обнаружил остывающую кружку чая, стоящую на подоконнике окошка наверху у лестницы. Наверное, он ее не заметил... Он снова почувствовал непривычное щемящее чувство глубоко внутри себя, поспешно поднял кружку, и чай в ней снова стал горячим. Кроули сделал глоток, чтобы распробовать, и спустился по лестнице вниз. Его ангел мог ничего не знать о стиле, зато обладал потрясающим чувством вкуса, когда дело доходило до напитков или еды. Это оказался «эрл грей» высочайшего качества, идеально заваренный: Кроули почувствовал, что такая неэлегантная чашка в прямом смысле оскверняет собой дивный напиток.

— Знаешь, — непринужденно сказал он ангелу, — клеточка — это не стильно.

— Стильно, — безмятежно ответил Азирафаэль и забрал у него пустую кружку из рук, тут же протянув еще одну, от которой уютно поднимался пар. Он снова был в аккуратно застегнутой рубашке. Должно быть, вовремя вспомнил, что надо одеться, с сожалением подумал Кроули, потому что был бы не прочь снова полюбоваться на растрепанные крылья и ничем не примечательный обнаженный торс своего друга.

Он попробовал сменить тактику.

— А диван у тебя уже как долго?

Азирафаэль сказал, где-то с 1960-х. Кроули давно это подозревал.

— Ну что ж, — сказал он, снова надевая на нос темные очки, — я еще приду вечерком, ладно? И попробуем что-нибудь с ним сделать.

Азирафаэль просиял.

— Приходи конечно, дорогой мой. Я тебе чего-нибудь приготовлю — ты ведь дома не готовишь, я знаю.

Кроули навострил уши, но виду не подал.

— Особо не усердствуй. Макарон с сыром мне вполне хватит... — он сделал паузу, и в это время опять зазвенел колокольчик.

Появилась еще одна группа туристов в бейсболках, кроссовках и с сумками для паспортов на шее. Молодая женщина, ухмыляясь, спросила, где в магазине находятся книги для взрослых. Азирафаэль улыбнулся так горделиво, как будто он молодой папаша, чей ребенок только что научился ходить, и махнул рукой в сторону секции современной прозы.

— В половине шестого? — Кроули многообещающе улыбнулся.

— Будет здорово, — сказал ангел, и Кроули, коротко взглянув на него на прощанье, пошел погулять по магазину, чтобы превратить некоторые из книг на полках в настоящие книги для взрослых, которые искали туристы. Последние несколько страниц в таких книгах были по чистой случайности вырваны или даже не напечатаны.

Когда они снова встретились вечером, Кроули успел устроить несколько дорожных пробок и слегка помог телемагазину с рекламой. Азирафаэль заставил стол тарелками с макаронами с сыром и салатом, а на плите поблескивало что-то шоколадное, напоминающее горку. («Этот тортик называется «Шоколадный рай», — гордо пояснил он. Кроули спросил, водится ли шоколад на небесах, и ангел пригорюнился снова. Чувствуя, что разговор опять идет по неверной дорожке, Кроули быстро сменил тему.)

Здесь было больше еды, чем могли бы съесть два обычных человека, отметил Кроули, медленно потягивая вино и чувствуя приятное тепло и расслабленность. Хорошо быть оккультными существами.

— Оккультным, — поправил Азирафаэль, — и эфирным.

— Как скажешь. — Кроули многозначительно приподнял брови, кивнув в сторону лестницы. Оба встали, пошатываясь. Им пришлось применить парочку чудес, чтобы облегчиться, а потом они пошли разбираться с гостиной.

***

Они выехали в пятницу, вскоре после захода солнца. Азирафаэль неприкрыто засомневался, что у них получится добраться до Стоунхенджа к ужину. Кроули улыбнулся своей змеиной улыбкой и промолчал.

Азирафаэль стонал и закатывал глаза, пока Кроули выбирался из города. Смешно, честное слово. Самое худшее, что могло с ними случиться, — это неудобное развоплощение, но Кроули прекрасно водил машину в потемках и внимательно следил за тем, чтобы на улицах не было никаких неожиданностей. Но Азирафаэлю нравилось ездить по правилам, как обычному человеку.

Проселочные дороги были на удивление гладкими и пустыми. Дороги сами этому очень удивлялись. Отары овец, стада коров и задержавшиеся фермеры безрезультатно ломали себе голову, в правильном ли направлении они идут к себе домой. Только Кроули ничему не удивлялся. 

Они отлично провели время в дороге, хотя нельзя сказать, что им удалось полюбоваться пейзажем. «Бентли» удовлетворенно мурлыкала себе под нос, как будто ехала со скоростью всего-то 30 или 40 миль в час.

— Посмотри на луну, — сказал Кроули. — Красиво, правда? Сегодня такая ночь, когда поневоле думаешь, что поклонники языческих божеств пойдут устраивать ритуалы.

Азирафаэль сделал озабоченное лицо.

— О Господи.

Он не совсем понимал, как ему следует относиться к язычникам. От него требовалось, чтобы он не одобрял их и одновременно безоговорочно любил, и это осложняло ему задачу. Ангельские инстинкты — если, конечно, принять за данность, что они у него были, — указывали на то, что он должен несколько сочувственно посмеяться над их верованиями, и больше ничего.

— Они нам не помешают, — сказал Кроули. — Современные язычники очень тихие и миролюбивые. Они вряд ли даже заметят нас.

И они не заметили. У Стоунхенджа собралась только одна небольшая группка почитателей, да и то, они не хотели входить в священное кольцо мегалитов, а решили оставаться за его пределами. В какой-то момент жрице Ариэль Лунноречной показалось, что она увидела силуэты двух мужчин, сидящих на вершине одних из самых высоких врат, но когда она подняла глаза, чтобы присмотреться повнимательнее, то увидела, что это всего лишь две совы.

— Я очень рекомендую попробовать, — сказал Кроули через некоторое время. Он лежал на спине, опираясь на локти и свесив ноги через край, и украдкой рассматривал Азирафаэля, который изрядно захмелел. Если даешь волю телесности и не прочь испытать истинно человеческие чувства и ощущения, становится трудно оторвать взгляд от того, кто нравится по-настоящему.

У этого состояния был один побочный эффект. Кроули нисколечко не возражал против странного щемящего чувства, угнездившегося глубоко внутри него, — сейчас ему даже хотелось, чтобы оно жило в нем бесконечно. Интересно, можно ли увеличить его интенсивность, если пересесть поближе к Азирафаэлю или как-нибудь необыкновенно прикоснуться к нему?..

Азирафаэль поднял бутылку вина, из которой они отпивали по очереди, и сделал долгий глоток.

— Попробовать что, друг мой?

Кроули изящно шевельнулся всем телом, имея в виду всего себя, с головы до ног.

— Попробовать телесность. Все человеческие ощущения. Жаль, что ты до сих пор этого не сделал, это очень интересный опыт, — серьезно сказал он.

Азирафаэль посмотрел на него с сомнением.

— По-моему, мы оба слишком пьяны, чтобы искушать друг друга, — сказал он. — Ты ведь не... не искушаешь меня?

— Ни в коем случае! — сказал Кроули. — Люди, они чувствуют что-то вроде... транса или завороженности. Самозабвенной божественной экзальтации. Но только от луны... и от деревьев... — честнее было бы сказать «От пьянящей близости кого-то важного, особенного, отчего в груди появляется странное щемящее чувство» — но он не сказал. — Ну... деревья... они. Они черные. Как силуэты на фоне луны. При свете дня все кажется иначе.

Азирафаэль, похоже, раздумывал над тем, что с вином он маленько перебрал.

— Ты это несерьезно.

— Клянусь, — сказал Кроули. — Эт-то чис-с-стая правда. — Он приложился к бутылке и тоже неторопливо глотнул, стремясь растянуть удовольствие. — Я всё сделал по-честному. Прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. Меня всего бросает в дрожь... такая прекрасная ночь. Тут так много... столько всего.

Азирафаэль выглядел завораживающе. И соблазнительно. Кроули мог только уповать на то, что его глупый мозг не выдаст это вслух.

Азирафаэль задумался.

— Ну ладно.

Он закрыл глаза. Кроули зачарованно смотрел, как по его телу пробежала легкая дрожь. Ангел снова открыл глаза, посмотрел на Кроули и изумленно моргнул.

— Надо же, — пробормотал он.

Кроули спрятал усмешку и услужливо протянул ему бутылку. Столкнувшись с ним пальцами на горлышке, Азирафаэль безуспешно попытался подавить судорожный вздох и тут же залпом глотнул вина. Кроули владел телом лучше, но только сейчас уловил в нем легкую дрожь от внезапного осознания и осторожненько придвинулся поближе к ангелу на каменной плите.

Бутылку спустя Азирафаэль уже чувствовал себя поспокойнее.

— Кроули, — сказал он, уронив голову на плечо Кроули. — Кроули.

— М-м-м?... — неопределенно протянул Кроули. Ему было хорошо — он купался в смеси легкого возбуждения, расслабленности и притупленно-щемящем чувстве, которое Азирафаэль, подумав, назвал бы нежностью.

— Ты был прав.

— Н’счет чего?

Азирафаэль задумался.

— Не помню.

Кроули хихикнул и повернул голову. Шея была словно ватная, голову повело. Это было приятно. Внезапно носом он уткнулся в волосы Азирафаэля, и это тоже было здорово. Вместо солнца его волосы пропитались запахом ветра и деревенской ночи. Кроули придвинулся ближе, принюхался и крепче сжал руку у ангела на талии. Он сам не понял, как так вышло, что они уже сидят в обнимку.  
Азирафаэль слегка пошевелился, но потом отказался от этой затеи. На рубашке Кроули, в месте, где нос и рот ангела соприкасались с тканью, расплывалось темное влажное пятно.

— Насчет того, чтобы побыть человеком, — сказал он. — Ощутить себя человеком. Ты был прав, Кроули.

— М-м-м, — мудро сказал Кроули. — Все правильно.

Он подумал, что должен сделать что-то важное... не забыть это сделать... обязательно... но было так приятно плечом ощущать тяжесть Азирафаэля, который доверчиво прильнул к нему. Весь такой мягкий, расслабленный, глупый... Кроули не мог больше вспомнить ни о чем другом, ведь рядом с ним был Азирафаэль. Азирафаэль, Азирафаэль... Ничто больше не имело значения. Кроули громко рассмеялся и зарылся лицом в волосы Азирафаэля, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не запеть его имя вслух.

— Уже за полночь, — сказал Азирафаэль, слегка повернув голову, чтобы посмотреть на звезды. Он еще раз приложился к бутылке.

— Так и есть, — неопределенно сказал Кроули. У него было чувство, что он что-то упускает. — Думаю, — сказал он с сожалением, — мне лучше протрезветь.

Азирафаэль кивнул, все так же вжимаясь лицом во влажное пятно.

— Не вопрос, — сказал Кроули, глубоко вздохнул, и пятно исчезло вместе с опьянением.

Азирафаэль, должно быть, сделал то же самое, потому что через секунду он сел ровно и откинулся назад, опираясь на локти.

— Извини меня, — сказал он дрогнувшим голосом. Он сбросил руку Кроули с плеч, и теперь она покоилась на плите у него за спиной, точно лиана.

Кроули посмотрел на него и простодушно округлил глаза. Азирафаэль не смотрел на него. На щеке у него виднелся красный отпечаток от рубашки Кроули, а вьющиеся волосы еще больше растрепал ветер. На мгновение в Кроули пробудилась неутолимая жажда обладания, но он тут же взял себя в руки, проглотил комок в горле и слегка встряхнулся.

— За что?

Азирафаэль моргнул раз или два и не ответил.

— Это чувство не ушло, Кроули!.. — тонко и растерянно сказал он.

— Это уже не от алкоголя, — объяснил ему Кроули. — Все дело в телесности. Это наш экс-пе-ри-мент. Мы его затеяли, чтобы по-честному приблизиться к ощущениям настоящего человека. Помнишь ведь? Ты не пьян. Это немного необычно, но ты привыкнешь.

Азирафаэль поднял на него глаза. Он, похоже, немного сомневался в услышанном, но сказал:

— Думаю, нам пора обратно.

Любопытная особенность человеческого тела состоит в том, что в полной темноте, даже при лунном свете, оно воспринимает все очень размытым, почти черно-белым. Для Кроули, который не привык так глубоко полагаться на человеческое восприятие своего тела, эта особенность казалась очаровательной: если вглядеться получше, лицо Азирафаэля виделось бледно-серым, ресницы серебряными, и глаза серебряными, а зрачки расширенными и черными. Ангельские волосы казались темнее, чем были на самом деле, за исключением тех мест, где свет луны падал на них, завивая их серебряными и белыми волнами. В темноте при таком освещении он выглядел как-то театрально, а потому был еще больше похож на ангела, чем обычно.

Кроули заставил себя пошевелиться. Странное ощущение еще не выветрилось в нем до конца. Иногда, когда он взглядывал на Азирафаэля, ему казалось, что время почти остановилось, и он был бы не против, если бы это и вправду было так. Однако он лишь от души похлопал ангела по плечу и сказал:

— Подари себе крылья.

И с глубоким интересом подметил, что Азирафаэль содрогнулся от прикосновения его руки.

По дороге в Лондон он пристальнее обычного следил за шоссе — и за ангелом тоже, — этому способствовала сверхчувствительность его собственного тела к каждому движению Азирафаэля, даже к его запаху. Он точно знал, что Азирафаэль продолжает обостренно чувствовать все, что происходит с ним и вокруг него. Каким-то образом через запахи, крошечные движения и все такое прочее тело Кроули говорило Азирафаэлю: «Ну как тебе?», а тело Азирафаэля отвечало ему: «Отлично! Погнали!» И оба они дрожали от нетерпения, ожидая, когда же сами Азирафаэль и Кроули все поймут, наконец, и догонят их.

Трех свиданий, решил Кроули, было больше чем достаточно. Дольше ждать не хотелось. Он остановил «Бентли» перед задним входом в магазин и наклонился над коробкой переключения передач к Азирафаэлю.

— Хочу чаю — аж кончаю, — сказал он.

— Тогда пошли наверх, — весело сказал Азирафаэль — пожалуй, даже излишне жизнерадостно для ответа на такую двусмысленную реплику. Его пальцы крепко сжимали дверную ручку, а корпус был обращен к телу Кроули на сиденье. Все это очень обнадеживало. Кроули никогда не уделял большого внимания удовольствиям плоти (кроме тех, которые, как он чувствовал, он был обязан испытать как демон с профессиональной точки зрения). С этим удовольствием когда-то выяснилось, что оно довольно запутанное и грязное, и вряд ли заменяет собой хорошую бутылку вина. Он до сих пор не был полностью уверен в том, как все пройдет, но все косвенные признаки указывали на то, что, наверное, все получится наилучшим образом.

Сначала они пили чай на кухне внизу. Азирафаэль заспешил и от волнения потратил чудо на то, чтобы нагреть его по-обычному. Он налил кипяток в пустой чайник, а затем мгновенно разлил идеально заваренный «лапсанг сушонг» по чашкам. Кроули облокотился на стойку и залпом проглотил свой чай. Отбивая какой-то ритм кончиками пальцев по горячему фарфору, он следил, как припухшие розовые губы Азирафаэля обхватывают край чашки, делая маленькие глотки. Кроули изо всех сил старался не нервничать.

Когда его терпение наконец иссякло, он подался вперед, забрал у ангела его чай и поставил его вместе со своей кружкой в раковину.

— Я еще не допил! — запротестовал Азирафаэль.

— Потом допьешь, — нетерпеливо отмахнулся Кроули и прижался всем телом к Азирафаэлю, накрывая его губы своими.

Губы Азирафаэля были горячими, податливыми и мягкими, а на вкус оказались в точности как чай — они разомкнулись перед напором Кроули, и тот мгновенно обнаружил за ними восхитительно скользкий кончик ангельского языка. Демонам не обязательно иметь большой опыт плотских удовольствий, чтобы отлично целоваться — это у них в крови, как ни крути. Пришлось немного ослабить объятия, потому что Азирафаэль издал тихий протестующий звук.

— Зачем так удивляться? — сладко промурлыкал Кроули в губы Азирафаэля, по-прежнему обнимая его, и с удовлетворением ощутил, как из неподатливых мышц спины ангела под его руками само собой уходит лишнее напряжение. — У нас с тобой уже третье свидание.

— Правда? — на удивление спокойно откликнулся Азирафаэль, слегка испортив впечатление от своего хладнокровия нервным облизыванием губ. Он обвел взглядом губы Кроули.

— Среду я не учитывал, хотя, возможно, стоило бы. Никогда в жизни не ел такого изысканного блюда из макарон. Пусть будет четвертое. По человеческим меркам, мы уже далеко продвинулись, — сообщил ему Кроули. Потом он подумал, что лучше сформулировать не так. — Но оборот «далеко продвинулись» лучше забудь, сейчас так больше не говорят. Что в этом такого? Я тебя... Ты мне нравишься!.. — Кроули запнулся на слове «нравишься», потому что изначально собирался сказать «Я тебя люблю», и понял, что это ему не под силу — он ощутил с пугающей ясностью, что такая формулировка начинает звучать умоляюще, а не соблазнительно.

— Кроули... — сказал Азирафаэль. Как чудно прозвучал его голос. Неужели в нем была печаль?

— Ш-ш-ш, — в отчаянии сказал Кроули. — Молчи!

Он запустил пальцы в кудрявые завитки на затылке Азирафаэля и надавил вниз, привлекая его к себе на грудь, как тогда, в Стоунхендже. Когда голова ангела склонилась ему на плечо — пусть и не совсем так, как тогда на мегалите, но тоже очень приятно, — он облегченно и с удовольствием выдохнул всем телом.

— Слушай свое тело, — быстро попросил он. — Не отказывайся, не надо. Это удивительно, честное-пречестное слово! Никакого похмелья. И трезветь по команде не обязательно. Оно чудесное, оно все сделает само. Можно мне показать тебе это, Азирафаэль? Разреши?.. — Он был уверен, что все будет хорошо, если только не придется обсуждать все действия в этот самый момент.

— Что ты задумал? — раздался голос Азирафаэля совсем рядом с ухом: ангела разбирало любопытство.

Кроули внушил себе, что он сердится, а не нервничает.

— Поддаюсь собственному искушению, — сказал он. — Вместо того, чтобы бросить в его пучину кого-то другого. Не тебя — тебя это не касается, ты и так должен любить все сущее.

Он все-таки сумел это сказать! Пусть даже в немного другом контексте. Слова на языке отдавали маленьким чудом, сопоставимым с поцелуями Азирафаэля. Сказать ему такое было очень приятно, даже приятнее, чем просыпаться после долгого сна на солнышке или ехать в «Бентли» на полной скорости, только еще лучше всего-всего. Кроули чувствовал себя хорошо, просто замечательно, лучше быть не может. Все вокруг было... так по-домашнему уютно. Может быть, из-за довершающего сцену восхитительного ощущения податливости и твердости некоторых частей тела Азирафаэля, прижимающихся к его телу, пока Кроули сжимал его в объятиях...

Азирафаэль вздохнул. От радости? Или... оттого что потерпел поражение?.. Кроули глянул на него и застыл. Ангел улыбался странной улыбкой: прекрасной и ужасной одновременно. Она была и счастливой, и в то же время озадаченной, и безумно печальной. Он улыбался необычной, нечеловеческой улыбкой. Обычное человеческое сердце Кроули, ошеломленное открывшимся зрелищем, сделало в груди сальто не то от восхищения, не то от ужаса.

Ангел вопросительно поднял брови и слегка поерзал в руках Кроули, словно примеряясь к его объятиям, — и это тоже было очень уютно, мечтательно подумал Кроули, чьи некоторые части тела уже довольно ярко выражали свое нетерпение.

— Знаешь, душа моя, у ангелов любовь ко всему сущему обычно не включает в себя плотское знание.

— Это значит «нет»? — спросил Кроули для вида. Если бы ангел имел в виду «нет», они бы вообще об этом сейчас не разговаривали.

Ангел колебался с ответом.

— В каждой шутке есть доля шутки, — наконец сказал он. — А я не шучу.

— Гм, — удивился Кроули, — А... — он не мог произнести ни слова.

— Ох, Кроули... — сказал Азирафаэль, и поднял руки, и поцеловал его, обнимая наконец все крепче и крепче, и прижал его к себе, и больше не отпустил.

***

Под одеялом было тепло и сладко пахло. Ладонь Кроули покоилась в самом центре ангельской груди, рука была перекинута через крыло и предплечье Азирафаэля. Дрейфуя у кромки сна и яви, то погружаясь в дрему, то снова выныривая на поверхность, Кроули сонно перебирал в памяти размышления о добре и зле, Азирафаэле и себе, об искушении, любви, Азирафаэле и счастье, об удовлетворении, Азирафаэле, знании и познании, о довольно приятном слове «уютный», которого он немножко стеснялся, о сексе и Азирафаэле. Тело ангела было гладким, очень обыкновенно-человеческим во всем, с пухленьким животиком посередине. А вот крылья отчаянно нуждались в уходе: не то чтобы Кроули не нравилось, когда ангельские перья щекочут ему нос, но скоро придется привести и их в порядок, решил он.

Снаружи воздух был слишком прохладным, а солнце — слишком ярким. Кроули знал это, даже не высовываясь из-под одеяла.

— Нам пора вставать, — озабоченно проговорил Азирафаэль. — Уже почти час дня.

Кроули подумал, что легкое беспокойство, должно быть, просто в характере Азирафаэля.

— Признайся, — сказал он. — Переспать приятно.

Кажется, Азирафаэль заулыбался такой двусмысленности.

— Мне понравилось, но все равно непонятно, почему ты так пристрастился к этому.

— Потому что тебе лень подумать, — откликнулся Кроули и коварно провел пальцами по перьям Азирафаэля, начиная медленно ласкать его крылья от сустава до самых кончиков. Он уже вполне проснулся.

— О-о-о-о... — вздохнул Азирафаэль. — Ты уверен... а-а-а... что это хорошая идея, душа моя?

— Конеш-ш-шно, — прошипел Кроули, вдавливая подушечки пальцев в пересечение напряженных мышц и сухожилий на спине у лопаток, там, где у Азирафаэля крепились крылья.

— А-а-а, — еще раз сказал Азирафаэль и замер под его рукой.

— Выкладывай, ангел, — осторожно сказал Кроули, очень стараясь, чтобы в голосе не прозвучала тревога. — Что такое?

Азирафаэль перекатился на живот.

— Ничего особенного, я надеюсь, — сказал он приглушенным голосом. — Пока что. А ты сам? Ты уверен, что с тобой все в порядке, душа моя?

Кроули крепко прижался к Азирафаэлю сзади и закинул на него ногу. Ангельские крылья были расслаблены и легко расправились под его прикосновением, подпуская прижаться совсем вплотную.

— Я, — сказал Кроули, — никуда от тебя не пойду.

Обвив руками бедра ангела, он спрятал лицо у него на плече. 

— Никуда, никог... — Кроули оборвал фразу и попытался подавить легкую дрожь, которая пробила его тело, внезапно застав врасплох. Как он ни старался, он не мог ее обуздать, поэтому пауза затянулась. Он лежал неподвижно, ожидая, когда она пройдет, и гадая, что это с ним.

— Кроули?..

Кроули не ответил, а через мгновение почувствовал, как влажные мягкие пальцы ангела переплелись с его пальцами и нежно пожали их.

Азирафаэль отцепил его от себя с некоторым усилием, потому что Кроули зацеловывал его шею и цеплялся за него так отчаянно, словно боялся, что тот исчезнет. Но стоило ангелу повернуться к нему лицом, как Кроули потрясенно увидел, что тот понимающе улыбается — Азирафаэль осознавал гораздо больше, чем разрешал увидеть, и тугой комок в груди Кроули немедленно растаял без следа.

Должно быть, это все проклятое человеческое тело, которое само не знает, что делает, сказал сам себе Кроули. Он разрешил себе еще немного пойти у него на поводу.

Азирафаэль, гибкий и текучий, как вода, раскрыл объятия навстречу Кроули. Тот притянул его к себе и уткнулся лицом в мягкую, немного рыхлую кожу шеи.

— Мой милый... — пробормотал Азирафаэль, поглаживая спину Кроули и его волосы осторожно, бережно и так нежно, что щемящее чувство, живущее под ребрами Кроули, стало удивительно большим и заполнило все его существо до краев. — Мой милый, все хорошо, все просто замечательно. Все чудесно, правда! Это тело такое странное и удивительное... Я так рад, Кроули. Я бы даже не додумался до... а-а-а...

Кроули крепко обвил руками ангела посередине, стиснув его ребра, но Азирафаэль в ответ сжал его в объятиях еще сильнее. Одеяла были забыты, а две пары крыльев окутали их обоих и надежно скрыли от солнца.

***

В 10:30 утра во вторник Кроули, засунув руки в карманы, вошел в сверкающий переоборудованный магазин Азирафаэля.

— Привет, — сказал он и облокотился на стеллаж с книгами, который внезапно стал гораздо крепче, чтобы выдержать его вес. — Пришел тебя проведать, раз я тут недалеко.

— Да ну? — пробормотал Азирафаэль, не отрываясь от книги, которую читал. — Мне казалось, ты говорил, что на этой неделе у тебя по горло дел в США с разгромом антимонопольного иска...

Кроули скорчил гримасу.

— Судья объявил в деле перерыв. Хочет поиграть в гольф в некоем местечке под названием Мартас-Виньярд. Хотя, думаю, на самом деле у него начались какие-то проблемы дома.

— Значит, вы мой клиент и пришли купить книгу, — сказал Азирафаэль, приподняв бровь.

— Где тут книги для взрослых? — коварно спросил Кроули. — Покупать не буду, а вот взять взаймы могу. Видите ли, достопочтенный сэр, я хорошо знаю владельца магазина. Думаю, он меня поймет и отпустит восвояси. Он никогда не может устоять перед страдающей душой.

— Похоже, он очень впечатлительный малый, — сказал Азирафаэль, указывая в сторону секции современной прозы.

— Поэтому, — продолжил Кроули, — позволь мне искусить тебя обедом в «Ритце»? Сделай ненадолго перерыв. Я знаю, что ты не в восторге от того, когда клиенты начинают побаиваться и обходить твой магазинчик стороной, но у нас с тобой нарисовалась отличная причина. У обычных людей аппетит лишь усиливается, если заниматься регулярным сексом.

Снаружи остановился какой-то прохожий, чтобы взглянуть на вывеску в окне, — и обнаружил, что она вдруг стала гораздо более тусклой и неприметной.

— Или ты предпочитаешь просто сидеть здесь в окружении книжек со скабрезными картинками на обложках, где разношерстные мачо потрошат корсажи девиц? — Он наугад выбрал одно из своих самовольных дополнений на полке.

Азирафаэль покосился на обложку книги и, кажется, удивился.

— «Его крупные мозолистые руки развели в стороны ее бедра — бедра, похожие на цветы, ну и ну! — нежный шелк цвета шартреза треснул и разошелся в стороны под грубыми пальцами...» — прочел вслух Кроули, быстро просмотрел остальную часть страницы, перевернул ее и обнаружил, что его брови сами собой ползут кверху. — Ай-яй-яй, Азирафаэль!.. — сказал он, бессердечно ухмыляясь.

— Ну и что плохого ты нашел в здоровом выражении страстей человеческих? — спросил Азирафаэль, стараясь не выдать, что его все это задело.

— Приятное возбуждение, которое обостряет чувственные ощущения, — усмехнулся Кроули. — На самом деле тут можно было простой щекоткой обойтись. О-о-очень коварно со стороны сил зла — то есть с моей стороны. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, сколько гнева можно вызвать, если попробовать подавить чье-то сексуальное желание таким образом.

— Да ну? — спокойно спросил Азирафаэль, но все-таки заглянул в книгу через плечо Кроули.

— Что ты там только что говорил о здоровом выражении страстей человеческих? — сказал Кроули, пока Азирафаэль просматривал страницу. — Ты-то сам практикуешь все то, что проповедуешь?

Азирафаэль на мгновение удивился, потом обдумал этот вопрос.

— Ну что ж, — решил он. — Если очень хочешь, можешь попробовать искусить меня на такую проповедь.

Кроули взмахом руки запер входную дверь на замок, оставил роман на прилавке, и они пошли соревноваться в выражении страстей человеческих, и это было здорово.

Чуть позже Кроули, ужасно довольный собой (сегодня даже больше, чем обычно), шел по улочкам Сохо рука об руку с Азирафаэлем к ближайшему супермаркету, чтобы купить там настоящей еды. У Азирафаэля были странные убеждения насчет того, что чудесить вещи из ниоткуда для себя не следует, — но он с ними сроднился, придерживался их — и они совсем не мешали ему чудесным образом поддерживать провизию в холодильнике в идеальном состоянии. Некоторые покупки находились в нем годами и никогда не портились.

Возле довольно заурядного магазинчика под названием «Европа фуд» они увидели, как у одной из покупательниц внезапно подкосились ноги, она оступилась, не удержалась и упала.

— Господи! — воскликнул Азирафаэль, бросаясь на выручку, чтобы помочь ей подняться. — С вами все в порядке, мисс?

— Гм, да, спасибо, — сказала она, с подозрением глядя на него. Азирафаэль, похоже, этого не заметил — но если бы он знал, сколько людей принимают его дружеское участие за маску, под которой скрывается злорадство, он бы не на шутку встревожился и огорчился. Кроули считал это обстоятельство неисчерпаемым источником вдохновения для своих развлечений. Он пнул лимонную корку в сточную канаву, Азирафаэль неодобрительно посмотрел на него.

— Можете помыть там руки, — любезно предложил женщине Кроули, в то время как Азирафаэль поднимал и отряхивал ее сумку с продуктами.

— Все цело, ничего не разбилось! — радостно воскликнул ангел, одним глазком заглянув к ней в сумку. Кроули закатил глаза.

— Благодарю вас, — опять сказала женщина, поправила очки и поспешила по своим делам.

— Душа моя, не стоит так делать. Не шути так с людьми, — сказал Азирафаэль.

— Я? А что я такого сказал? — хихикнул Кроули. — Она очень характерно размахивала руками, я такого никогда не видел.

Они вошли в магазин. Азирафаэль замедлился у капусты, зеленого лука и помидоров, Кроули притопнул ногой. Двое покупателей поскользнулись на мокром месте возле моркови, один из посетителей жадно наблюдал за девушкой шестнадцати лет, которая выбирала яблоки, и представлял себе всякое, а трое прохожих снаружи магазина выругались, когда их мобильные телефоны вдруг разрядились и перестали работать.

Улыбнувшись девушке-мерчендайзеру, одетой в униформу, Кроули протянул руку и достал из груды слабо пахнущих и пятнистых «гренни смит» ярко-розовое яблоко, которое удобнее остальных легло ему в ладонь. Он протянул его Азирафаэлю. Тот пробормотал: «Спасибо, дорогой», — и рассеянно протянул ему корзинку.

Кроули зыркнул на мерчендайзера, внимание которой очень привлекли его скулы, — и она тут же поспешила прочь. Довольный произведенной суматохой, он был вполне готов идти дальше, но Азирафаэль задержался у приправ, а потом решил купить еще и хлеба.

— Лучше ржаной или белый? — колебался он.

— Все равно, — нетерпеливо ответил Кроули, скрестив руки на груди. Азирафаэль выбрал ржаной. Кроули передернуло.

Одна из касс была пуста. Они обошли двух человек, стоявших в очереди в соседнюю кассу, и Азирафаэль передал свою корзинку молодой кассирше за прилавком.

— А давай-ка сходим в кино? — сказал Кроули, внезапно оживляясь. — Глянем что-нибудь кровавое, высокорейтинговое. О, я даже знаю что! Пошли на этот новый фильм «Матрица» — там столько взрывов!

— Хм, — пренебрежительно произнес Азирафаэль, — это что, научная фантастика? Меня такое как-то не привлекает.

Кроули искренне изумился.

— Как я уже говорил, ангел, взрывы в кино привлекают абсолютно всех.

— Мне не очень хочется идти в кино в такой прекрасный день, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Давай сначала в парк, а в кино сходим на вечерний сеанс.

— Я тебе это припомню, — сказал Кроули. Он был по уши счастлив, что уговорить Азирафаэля на кино не составило большого труда. Кассирша положила на весы головку салата из ангельской корзины и открыла пластиковую папку со списком штрих-кодов продуктов.

Кроули понизил голос и наклонился к уху Азирафаэля.

— Теперь, когда мы со всем разделались, предлагаю снова вернуться к тебе и заняться крышесносным сексом.

Кассирша посмотрела на них так, словно подумала, что ослышалась. Он лучезарно улыбнулся ей и победоносно взглянул на Азирафаэля.

Ангел не удостоил его взглядом. Положив руку с идеальным маникюром на край прилавка, он безмятежно ожидал, когда его рассчитают. Кассирша сложила покупки в бумажные пакеты и стала вполголоса отсчитывать вслух мелочь из ящика кассы. Выдержав нужную паузу, ангел повернулся к Кроули.

— Крыша в полном порядке, — непринужденно ответил он. — Но в прошлый раз ты мне кое-что чуть не откусил. Сегодня, пожалуйста, будь поаккуратнее, мой дорогой.

Кроули завис. Он даже не подозревал, что Азирафаэль, оказывается, до такой степени сволочь.

Кроули вышел из супермаркета в состоянии легкого шока. Азирафаэль нес все сумки и улыбался ярче обычного.

Они отнесли покупки в квартиру Азирафаэля и долго гуляли вокруг пруда в Сент-Джеймсском парке. Хлеба они с собой не взяли, но когда утки с надеждой подняли на них глаза, Азирафаэль сокрушенно достал из-за спины невесть как оказавшийся там коричневый бумажный пакет.

— На уток чудеса можно тратить, а на нас нельзя? — усмехнулся Кроули, отломил корочку хлеба и метко швырнул ее в селезня, попав ему по голове. Другая утка подхватила ее прежде, чем она успела упасть в воду, набухнуть и пойти на дно.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся.

— Ты уже проголодался? — заботливо спросил он. — Хочешь, пойдем перекусим?

— Не-не-не! — Кроули сунул руки в карманы. — Все в полном порядке.

В Сент-Джеймсском парке стоял совсем обычный день. Какой-то посетитель обнаружил, что забыл ключи в машине, — набрать своего механика у него не вышло, потому что тут же разрядился телефон. Бегунья в топике делала круг по парку со своим лабрадором, которого она спустила с поводка, и поняла, что ее пес совсем не так послушен, как ей казалось. Студенты-одногруппники гоняли мячик на газоне в свое удовольствие и не по правилам, прогуливали пары и даже думать не хотели о реальности, в которую рано или поздно придется возвращаться. Щеночку со сломанной ногой, лежащему возле беговой дорожки под кустом, полегчало, когда большой мокрый нос легонько ткнул его под ребра, бегунья остановилась рядом, легко подняла его на сильные руки и осторожно покачала. А на дереве пел соловей — пел так тихо, что никто его не услышал — даже двое оккультно-эфирных существ, которые прошли прямо под ним. Они были очень похожи на обычных людей — но в то же время были совсем, совсем не обычными.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
